


Eddsworld Beginnings(book 1)

by TordEkaStarSun



Series: Eddsworld ‘The Fanfic!’ [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Yoai - Fandom
Genre: #completed, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 34,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TordEkaStarSun/pseuds/TordEkaStarSun
Summary: Alright so I’m new at this so please calm down and give me a second to get my stuff together Alright? Good glad we understand. This story is original and by me but I’ve also posted it to WattPad so please don’t kill me if you find it there. I’m going to be going as fast as I can to keep up and catch You users up. Also Eddsworld is relevant again because Matt is posting a new EW animation. I’m so excited for both it and my book. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the world of Edd,Matt,Tord,and Tom things of course start off rocky but they get better as we move along. It all starts when Tord's guardians send him to the US to get a proper education since he's spent his whole life on a base in Norway ignorant of what their army is all about. Tord is an aggressive and short tempered young man and can't control himself very well especially when someone insults him or his country. Tom is also leaving to go to the US to get a good education since years of abuse from his father and running off the US sounds a lot more appealing than his homeland of England. Though he has anxiety issues he tends to provoked people without meaning to. Edd and Matt are preparing for their two newest roommates who are coming to live with them and discover that maybe they signed up for a lot more than they initially thought. Edd is a calm and a talented artist who is a little reserved unless it comes to friends in which he will pretty much give up everything for them. Matt is a little dim witted but he understands a lot more than you think. He can easily look into someone's eyes and tell how their feeling and what they're thinking sadly he doesn't think enough to use it for good and when he usually does it's almost always to late. Let's see how these boys act upon meeting each other and how their relationships will turn out. '((WARNING SOME SENSITIVE TOPICS IN ENTIRE SERIES READ AT YOUR OWN RISK ALSO ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO EDDSWORLD I DO NOT OWN THEM I JUST OWN THE STORY LINE))'. Warning: the people I made up to be love interests are not me or anybody I know I made them for a purpose you'll see they're more of plot drivers. HAVE FUN! Keep reading my fellow Eddheads (long ass love story)

Edit: So Originally they were all meant to be straight but I've changed my views on things so this will just be a long love story of how they came together and became... lovers)


	2. Tord. Leaving the only home I've ever known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So let’s get right into it shall we? Tord’s POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tord’s POV

                        Tord was young boy age seventeen was packing for high school. He was going to go to the US for his senior year of high school. He looked in his cracked mirror to looked over his appearance. His light brown hair sticking up like two horns, baggy black pants and wrinkled red hoodie, and his cloudy blue eyes shone bright and full of life. "Looking average." He mumbled to himself in Norwegian . His two caretakers walked into his "room" if you could even call it that. It was a ammo bunker full of posters, clothes, and weapons of all kind.It was as if someone just shoved a bed into an explosion proof bunker.   
"Okay...Tord...You...need to...speak...you...english ." Paul asked of him slowly translating Norwegian to English . Paul was a thirty year old man with dark brown hair, huge eyebrows,and always carried a rifle. Paul had one missing eye and a bad smoking habit which Tord had ,without them knowing because they actually cared about him, inherited. 

"Yes...talk...English...good." Patryk demanded. Patryk was twenty eight and had dark brown hair as well usually held up in a ponytail . Patryk actually found and trained Tord since Paul was really impatient and had some anger issues though both of them raised Tord together.

  "Ah yes I...am much better...at English then you." Tord said his accent making his english worse than it actually was. 

"Well you do remember why we're moving you over to the United States no?" Patryk asked in norwegian this time. 

"Um the war is starting to get serious and I'm not ready to serve yet so you guys are sending me somewhere I can learn in peace?" Tord asked also in norwegian. 

"Well yes little soldier but you've never had a real friend except for that one kid who somehow snuck his way in. We need you to have some normal experiences right? Plus the United States have better programs than we could ever hope to have so be nice to them all right? I we your english isn't the best but you know enough to communicate important things." Paul replied. 

"What he's trying to say is... keep your temper under control and try to communicate. If you don't know the words to describe it then...find a translator." Patryk said patting Tord on the head. 

"We also made you this." Paul said handing Tord a necklace with a bullet attached. "This could possibly save your life." Patryk told him.   
"Now you be a behaved man, Yes?" Paul asked.   
"Yes sirs." Tord said happily and straightened his hair back up.   
"I think we did good with him." Patryk said happily.   
"Wait till you find out he smokes." Paul told him.   
"Wait what! For how long?" Patryk asked turning to him.   
"About a week or so? That's as long as I've known don't worry I've removed his cigarettes from his bag." Paul said unworried.   
"I'm ready!" Tord yelled in english. He then followed Paul and Patryk to the runway strip tossing his bag into the plane he turned around to Paul and Patryk. He ran and hugged them both by the neck. "Thank you guys for everything I love you guys!" Tord said to them.   
"Well who's our brave soldier? We love you to." Paul replied.   
"Good by!" Patryk said saluting him.   
"Glory to the red army!" Tord yelled back to them as the plane took off into the sky. Tord laid back into his seat for a long ten hour flight. He looked back out the window at the base that was his home for seventeen years. He still remembered all the good times he had when he was little. Including the first time he shot a gun and person. He had forgotten to put the safety on and shot Paul in the knee. He also reminisced on the time he built a successful bomb and accidently blew up Patryk's room."Good times all very good times." He then decided to finally look at who his new potential friends would be. Fiddling with his necklace he tried saying them out loud "E d? Udd?Edd?" He said. He read the little paragraph next to the picture. "Sounds interesting enough..." Tord said looking it over not knowing that the same person was looking at him...  
                ***CHAPTERS GET LONGER I PROMISE YOU THAT***


	3. Edd. Learning about the new roomies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edds POV

                            Edd was slowly scrolling through the files of his two newest roommates who he would have to pick up soon. Edd was an eighteen year old with a head of thick brown hair not really styled in any way. He had deep green eyes and always wore a green hoodie. "Hey yah Matt! You want to come look at our new roommates?" Edd yelled. He heard a bowl clatter in the kitchen and then heard Matt running in. Matt was an eighteen year old boy with short ginger hair and no matter where he went he wore his green over coat. The one thing about Matt was he was vain and very idiotic. Edd had to admit though Matt had good looks.   
"Have they already arrived? But I haven't finished dinner yet!" He asked Edd.   
"No and neither one of them will be here for quite awhile." Edd said rolling his eyes.   
"Well good that will give me the wonderful Matt, enough time to get my perfect face ready." Matt said throwing himself into a chair and spinning around and around. Edd grabbed the chair and pulled it up next to him   
"You're an Idiot. Anyway here it shows pictures of our two room mates." Edd looked over to see Matt hiding his eyes behind the back of the chair. "What are you doing now?" He asked.   
"That one is making a mean gesture..." Matt whimpered.   
"Are you kidding me? Ugh fine." Edd groaned as he moved a sticky note over the stranger's hand. "Better?" Edd asked.   
"Yes! Keep going." Matt smiled.   
"It says here that his name is Tom Tomsan Bridge Bell and he's eighteen." Edd read. "He is a bit of a problem child with a record." He continued.   
"What's that?" Matt asked intrigued.   
"Um he has little things wrong with him. It says here bad behavior,running away, underaged drinking, disrespecting authority, Anger issues, and lottering. He had and abusive father who got custody over him and his eldest brother during a divorce and which he lived in that house for three years till his brother moved out and had him stay with him. An act of aggression towards may trigger an anxiety attack." Edd finished.   
"Well he's safe here. We're pacifists right Edd?" Matt asked.   
"Yeah of course I wouldn't hurt anyone unless I had to." Edd replied.   
"Now read the other guys thing!" Matt said excitedly.   
"Okay his name's Tord Ėka StarSun." Edd said.   
"What kind of name is that? His picture looks like he's trying to be friendly but he's failing." Matt commented.   
"Yeah but I'm sure he's a great guy." Edd agreed. "He's seventeen and a bit of a weapons super genius. He also has some problems anger issues, aggressive, short temper, easily frustrated, and goes nowhere without a weapon of some kind. Oh and look at that he's norwegian and he's not good at speaking english. The school wants us to help him with that. He also was adopted and he spent his whole life on a military base." Edd finished and turned to Matt. "Matt are you okay you're hiding again." Edd asked raising his eyebrow .   
"Yep I'm just a little concerned that these two are dangerous." Matt said from behind the chair.   
"Oh come on if they were honestly dangerous the US wouldn't have allowed them in but sadly you can own guns in Texas so we'll just have to keep an eye on him." Edd said pressing his lips together.   
"Well I'm going to bake something for tomorrow I'll see you then." Matt said and smiled.   
"We live in the same house." Edd grumbled and grabbed his head.   
"And your point is?" Matt asked.   
"You know it will be nice having someone in the house who actually have brains." Edd said and shut off the computer. Edd walked out into the living room and went to the fridge to grab a cola. "We should learn some of their preferences and buy some of their favorite foods." Edd thought. He walked to the back window and looked out to check for rain before going out to breath in the warm night air. "It's amazing is it not?" He asked himself. "It's so hot during the day but at night it's like a warm hug." He said closing his eyes and taking a sip of cola.   
"Um Edd?" Matt asked ruining the serenity.   
"What Matt..." Edd groaned.   
"Well...the sink stopped working." He said ashamed.   
"Matt remember Lefty loosy righty tighty." Edd said.   
"Right thanks! Which way is left again?" Matt asked with his "cute" smile.   
"Hold up your hands and the one that looks like an L is the left." Edd said.   
"Thanks what would I do without you man." Matt thank Edd.   
"You know Matt I don't think I would know what to do with myself if you weren't here." Edd said.   
"Really?" Matt asked. "Yeah." Edd replied.   
"I'M POPULAR!" Matt yelled excitedly.


	4. Edd. Learning about the new roomies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edds POV

                            Edd was slowly scrolling through the files of his two newest roommates who he would have to pick up soon. Edd was an eighteen year old with a head of thick brown hair not really styled in any way. He had deep green eyes and always wore a green hoodie. "Hey yah Matt! You want to come look at our new roommates?" Edd yelled. He heard a bowl clatter in the kitchen and then heard Matt running in. Matt was an eighteen year old boy with short ginger hair and no matter where he went he wore his green over coat. The one thing about Matt was he was vain and very idiotic. Edd had to admit though Matt had good looks.   
"Have they already arrived? But I haven't finished dinner yet!" He asked Edd.   
"No and neither one of them will be here for quite awhile." Edd said rolling his eyes.   
"Well good that will give me the wonderful Matt, enough time to get my perfect face ready." Matt said throwing himself into a chair and spinning around and around. Edd grabbed the chair and pulled it up next to him   
"You're an Idiot. Anyway here it shows pictures of our two room mates." Edd looked over to see Matt hiding his eyes behind the back of the chair. "What are you doing now?" He asked.   
"That one is making a mean gesture..." Matt whimpered.   
"Are you kidding me? Ugh fine." Edd groaned as he moved a sticky note over the stranger's hand. "Better?" Edd asked.   
"Yes! Keep going." Matt smiled.   
"It says here that his name is Tom Tomsan Bridge Bell and he's eighteen." Edd read. "He is a bit of a problem child with a record." He continued.   
"What's that?" Matt asked intrigued.   
"Um he has little things wrong with him. It says here bad behavior,running away, underaged drinking, disrespecting authority, Anger issues, and lottering. He had and abusive father who got custody over him and his eldest brother during a divorce and which he lived in that house for three years till his brother moved out and had him stay with him. An act of aggression towards may trigger an anxiety attack." Edd finished.   
"Well he's safe here. We're pacifists right Edd?" Matt asked.   
"Yeah of course I wouldn't hurt anyone unless I had to." Edd replied.   
"Now read the other guys thing!" Matt said excitedly.   
"Okay his name's Tord Ėka StarSun." Edd said.   
"What kind of name is that? His picture looks like he's trying to be friendly but he's failing." Matt commented.   
"Yeah but I'm sure he's a great guy." Edd agreed. "He's seventeen and a bit of a weapons super genius. He also has some problems anger issues, aggressive, short temper, easily frustrated, and goes nowhere without a weapon of some kind. Oh and look at that he's norwegian and he's not good at speaking english. The school wants us to help him with that. He also was adopted and he spent his whole life on a military base." Edd finished and turned to Matt. "Matt are you okay you're hiding again." Edd asked raising his eyebrow .   
"Yep I'm just a little concerned that these two are dangerous." Matt said from behind the chair.   
"Oh come on if they were honestly dangerous the US wouldn't have allowed them in but sadly you can own guns in Texas so we'll just have to keep an eye on him." Edd said pressing his lips together.   
"Well I'm going to bake something for tomorrow I'll see you then." Matt said and smiled.   
"We live in the same house." Edd grumbled and grabbed his head.   
"And your point is?" Matt asked.   
"You know it will be nice having someone in the house who actually have brains." Edd said and shut off the computer. Edd walked out into the living room and went to the fridge to grab a cola. "We should learn some of their preferences and buy some of their favorite foods." Edd thought. He walked to the back window and looked out to check for rain before going out to breath in the warm night air. "It's amazing is it not?" He asked himself. "It's so hot during the day but at night it's like a warm hug." He said closing his eyes and taking a sip of cola.   
"Um Edd?" Matt asked ruining the serenity.   
"What Matt..." Edd groaned.   
"Well...the sink stopped working." He said ashamed.   
"Matt remember Lefty loosy righty tighty." Edd said.   
"Right thanks! Which way is left again?" Matt asked with his "cute" smile.   
"Hold up your hands and the one that looks like an L is the left." Edd said.   
"Thanks what would I do without you man." Matt thank Edd.   
"You know Matt I don't think I would know what to do with myself if you weren't here." Edd said.   
"Really?" Matt asked. "Yeah." Edd replied.   
"I'M POPULAR!" Matt yelled excitedly.


	5. Tom. Starting a new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom’s POV

                   Tom was lying on his bed strumming random strings on his bass waiting for his ride to show up. Tom was going to go to a US high school to try and leave the nightmare that was his life behind. He had just turned eighteen and had unnatural full black eyes. He had spiked brown hair and a select few piercings in his left ear. He should have been in his junior year of college but had been lucky and moved up a grade.   
                   "Yo E.J are you all packed yet?" Tom's brother Rob asked him.   
                   "Ya and will you please stop calling me that? I know my eyes are unnatural but I still have them!" Tom said angrily.   
                   "Yeah but they look like there are full of tar and you look like that creepy pasta guy so...that's your nickname if you're living under my roof unless...you want to go back to dad?" Rob teased.   
                   "Don't joke about that or I might have an attack." Tom said angrily shoving the last of his possessions in his bag.   
                   "As long as I don't come at you with a beer bottle I think you'll be fine." Rob said and chuckled.   
                   "Why are you being so insensitive right now?" Tom asked slamming his bag next to the door.   
                   "Look I'm just messing around even if you don't appreciate my good humor." Rob smiled.   
                   "Yeah whatever I still can't believe I survived that dump." Tom said placing his basses case next to the door. Rob set his eyes on it and seemed to remember something.   
                   "I almost forgot little dude I got you a little something!" Rob said and went into his room.   
                   "What is it going to be another piece of trash? I love trash." Tom said sarcastically.   
                   "This I think you'll appreciate it." Rob said giving Tom a guitar pick signed by Tomas Kalnoky.   
                   "Dude! Are you serious? This is like the most valuable thing you own." Tom said gingerly taking it into his hands.   
                  "Yeah it's all yours E.J." Rob said and smiled happily at Tom.   
                  "Holly hero in a pottery shop! You're going to miss your ride if you don't hurry up!" Rob hurried him. "I'll make sure to visit there in the US unless they probe me!" Rob yelled waving as Tom drug his trunk to the car.   
                  "You wish! They'll probably interrogate you and donate your body to science!" Tom yelled back loading his trunk in the back of the driver's car.   
                  "Okay whatever just make sure my Twenty Grand doesn't go to waste and you get into a good collage!" Rob yelled.   
                  "I will! Stay safe!" Tom yelled back waving. Tom decided he wanted to keep his base with him and got into the strangers car.   
                  "Where do you want to go?" The man up front grumbled.   
                  "Um to the airport?" Tom asked.   
                  "You don't seem sure kid but whatever gets my paycheck filled out." The man said and started his car. Tom looked back at his brother's house.   
                  "He's sacrificed a lot to make sure I was safe from dad at least he'll be able to go to college too." Tom thought and laid back for the forty minute drive to the airport.


	6. Matt. To the airport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt’s POV

Matt was busy combing his hair into his signature style while admiring his looks in the mirror. "Looking good!" He told the mirror.   
                                 "Come one Matt! You didn't clean up the mess you left in the kitchen!" He heard Edd yell from down stairs.   
                                 "Okay! Be there in a minute!" He yelled back down. "Geez you'd think that I'd get a break today but no. We have to make sure it's clean for our new roommates." He muttered to himself while walking down the stairs.                  
                                "Good! You just need to rinse out the few dishes in the sink." Edd said. "But I need to get ready the new guys are going to be here in two hours." He added.   
                                "Yeah sure I'll just hoover the rug too." Matt grumbled.   
                                "That's a great idea!" Edd said running to his room.   
                                "I was being sarcasmic!" Matt yelled angrily.   
                                "It's sarcastic Matt sarcacmic isn't a real word!" Edd yelled back.   
                                "Whatever I'll need to pick out the perfect outfit that describes me. How about a shiny suit!" Matt asked Edd.   
                                "Matt you're wearing your usual and you know it." Edd yelled from the bathroom.   
                                "So where are the new roommates sleeping?" Matt asked.   
                                "The two empty rooms we have of course you didn't expect them to sleep on the couch did you?" Edd asked .   
                                "No I just have never been in those rooms there always locked." Matt replied finishing the dishes and draining the sink.   
                                "Well it's almost time I'm going to grab my hoodie you better get yours to." Edd said coming out of the bathroom.   
                                "Why I thought it wasn't for two more hours." Matt asked.   
                                "They just changed the time we have to go now!" Edd said and tossed Matt the car keys.   
                                "Yeah sure give me a minute!" Matt yelled running upstairs. He got down on his hands and knees looking through the rubbish in his room to find his old black hoodie. "Ugh where is it!" He said angrily. He couldn't find his old one so he grabbed the purple one from under his bed and ran out the door struggling to slip it over his head.   
                               "I can't believe I'm giving you the keys." He heard Edd mutter.   
                               "Well you can't drive on the left side of the road that's why." Matt answered.   
                               "Yeah that's why..." Edd said rolling his eyes.   
                               "Oh no! We're going to be late." Matt said nervously and started the engine and sped off towards the airport.

****Pay attention**** Okay so I had this story previously written so that's why I could just uploaded four chapters at once and I'm telling you now that's not going to happen often maybe never. Right now I'm already working on the second book so you don't have to worry about me stopping already I hope you like it so far and I'm just telling you now it gets way more interesting so just stick with me here. Hope you stick around and I'm going to try to upload once every Saturday at least.


	7. Tom/Tord. Arival

"Where are these idiots?" Tom muttered impatiently. He had been in the US a total of thirty minutes and he already was having a bad time. He had his luggage delayed and he had the most ruff landing in his life. He had a fight with the attendants who wanted to take his bass to the luggage department but he refused and kept it with him. He sat in the middle of a woman and her husband who ended up getting into a fight and being between them heard every word. He sat in front of their kids who kept kicking the back of his chair. When he got of the flight it was like a wave of intensity and all of his emotions were amplified. He was tired and just wanted to be in a warm bed. He realized he was very hungry and went to find something to eat. He reasoned that if they were going to be late he was entitled to a quick snack.   
"Hello young sir what can I get you?" The woman at the counter asked him.   
"What's the quickest thing you can make?" Tom asked.   
"Well we could make you a simple foot long sandwich." The woman replied.   
"Whatever just hurry up!" Tom said and his mouth began to water thinking of it. To take his mind off his stomach he looked around at the people there. After a few minutes he locked eyes with a young boy about his age who looked very lost. Tom noticed he wore a red hoodie and had hair that looked like a devils horns. The boy waved but Tom turned to find his food was ready. He gave the woman some money and gave her a tip for putting up with him. He looked back up for the stranger but he was already gone. Tom shrugged it off and began to eat his sandwich. He quickly finished it being so hungry it was like the best thing he would ever have. "Now to find my ride and my roommates for the next few years." Tom thought. "And to get my citizenship." Tom groaned at the thought. He walked around the front of the airport for a little while before spotting the large red truck he was supposed to be on.   
"Hi!" An eager boy said waving from the driver's seat. "Hello you must be Tom? I'm Edd and this is Matt." The second boy said.   
"We're really happy you decided to stay with us we would like to know what you'd like to eat for dinner." Edd asked him.   
"I already ate thanks." Tom said coldly and hopped into the truck. "So I'm living with these two for the next few years of my life? I could have done worse." Tom thought to himself.   
"Oh and just so you know we're waiting for one more person hope you don't mind." Edd told him.   
"Whatever." Tom said and put his luggage in the middle seat so he wouldn't have to talk to the next person to come in.   
"Your eyes are cool! How did they get that way?" Matt asked.   
"Matt! Don't be rude!" Edd said worriedly.   
"I was born that way." Tom grumbled.   
"Oh cool how does that happen?" Matt asked.   
"I don't know it just happened." Tom said already starting to get fed up.   
"Cool! Why do you have piercings in your ear?" Matt asked.   
"I got drunk and lost a bet. Now can you please stop asking questions." Tom said.   
"Yeah okay I just want to know what your favorite color is." Matt asked.   
"Blue! Is that enough?" Tom asked angrily. He watched Matt sink a little in his seat. "Look I'm sorry but I'm really tired so I'm not in the mood right now." He said and closed his eyes.   
"Okay! Hey Edd so are we going to get pizza tonight?" Matt asked turning to Edd. "I really need to be more friendly if I'm staying with them for a few years but not right now." Tom thought to himself and began to hum his favorite song  
Tord's POV  
       Tord had just arrived America and was already lost.   
                       "Um...excuse me do...have you see...a red truck?" He asked a woman who was near by.   
                       "Sorry sweetie I can't understand your accent can you say that again?" She asked him.   
                       "Have you see a red truck?" He asked trying to make his words as clear as possible.   
                       "You're really going to have to try harder I still can't understand." She said. Tord's face started to get red.           
                       "Have.you.see.a.red.truck?" He asked her.   
                       "Honey I'm really sorry I just can't understand." She said.   
                       "ER DU KIDDING MEG, JEG ØNSKER JEG TIL Å VITE OM DU HAR SÅTT EN RØD TRUCK!" (ARE YOU KIDDING ME I JUST WANT TO KNOW IF YOU HAVE SEEN A RED TRUCK!)He yelled in norwegian losing his temper . He looked down to see that she had a child and the kid started crying. "No no...so...Don't...don't...water eye." He said not knowing the words and bent down to calm her down.   
                       "Get away from us!" The woman said and pulled her child away.   
                       "Beklager. Beklager!" (Sorry! Sorry!) He started yelling in norwegian. "Ugh! This going to be hard..." he mumbled. He walked away and looked around some more. He had just finished trying to communicate with another person when he looked up and locked eyes with a stranger. Tord looked at him and he at Tord. His eyes were pure black with no whites. Tord was going to go over and ask if he had seen the truck so he waved. The second he did the boy turned his head away and grabbed a sandwich. "Arg!" Tord yelled angrily and stomped off so he could walk of his anger. "Stupid people...they can't understand...no car...no home...no college." He mumbled to himself. He decided to go for a cigarette and walked out front and lit one.   
                     He sighed feeling calmer and decided to use some of his old tactics. "When in foreign...environment...find weapon..." he mumbled to himself in english. He scanned the area but found no means of finding a weapon. "If no...weapon...find...different way!" He thought to himself he put his bag on the ground and pulled out a switchblade. "Good thing I thought ahead and got a suitcase that would hide these things like my pistol!" Tord thought to himself. "Now avoid...an find..." he mumbled he walked around and spotted three different red trucks.   
                      Cigarette still in his mouth he traced the knife in his pocket. He walked to each car and finally spotted one filled which three teenage boys. "Ey!" He yelled waving his hand. A an eager ginger poked his head out the window and waved. "Is that you Tord?" Edd yelled to him. "So those are the two I saw in the file!" He thought happily he finally found them. "Ey Edd!Ey Matt!Ey friend!" He yelled.   
                       He ran up to the car and grabbed the handle. "Wait we have a no smoking in the car policy. You'll have to drop it." Edd told him.   
                       "Oh ok." He said he breathed in one last time before dropping it on the ground and stepped on it. "Hallo everyone. I... am Tord I am Norway." He said waving to them all in turn closing the door just as it started to rain. Tom only slightly interested looks over to look at him.   
                      "Oh it's you. Well hi." Tom said not at all interested now.   
                      "That's Tom I'm Edd and that's Matt." Edd said pointing to each of them in turn.   
                      "I know I read... you two...not him." Tord said pointing at Tom.   
                      "Well that's fantastic the russian knows who we are can we just get moving?" Tom grumbled.   
                      "What did you call!" Tord said his temper rising again as he pointed to himself.   
                      "A Russian so what?" Tom said.   
                      "Big...dumb drunk drittsekk." Tord mumbled forcing himself to calm down.   
                      "What did you just say?" Tom asked his voice raising.   
                      "Big.Dumb.Drunk.Drittsekk." Tord said his temper at max.   
                      "Say that to my face buddy." Tom said his anger getting the best of him.   
                      "YOU BIG DUMB DRUNK DRITTSEKK!" Tord yelled and tackled Tom the door swung open when Tom hit it both of them tumbling out into the rain.   
                      "Guys what are you doing?" Edd asked.   
                      "Please stop..." Matt whimpered.   
                      "Who do you think you are!" Tom yelled and punched Tord in the stomach. "En bedre person enn deg!" (A better person than you!) Tord yelled in norwegian and pushed Tom back really not wanting to harm someone on his first day.   
                      "STOP IT WITH THE SPANISH!" Tom yelled. This sent Tord way over the edge he pushed Tom to the ground and raised his hand high in the air and was going to bring it down on Tom's head when all the sudden Tom's eyes grew wide and he started shaking and fell back .   
                      "No...please don't hit me again... please dad." He stuttered to say as he rolled over on a shard of glass cutting deep in his side . Tord, realizing this and with nowhere to direct his anger turned around and punched the car over and over again in his rage yelling curses in norwegian. By the time Tord had finally calmed down he saw Matt and Edd were helping Tom off the ground who still seemed to be in his crazed state. Tord looked at the damage he had done to his hands and the truck.   
                       There was a big dent where he punched it but his fist was bloody,muddy, and in a lot of pain. He sat down next to the wheel and pulled his knees up to his chest and let the rain pour down on him. He gingerly held his right hand and just stared at it. "Du gjorde det igjen du dum..." (You did it again you stupid.) Tord said to himself in norwegian. Edd then got out of the truck and walked up to Tord   
                      "Come on man it's over let's go home. I'm sorry this happened Tom didn't know that you lose control like that." Edd said and held out his hand for Tord's.   
                      "Look...I had long...day...it is makes angry...when I can not...talk to you... I just can not... talk right." Tord said.   
                      "I'm sorry but we can help you we'll all help you even Tom. But right now we have to get both of you to a hospital.   
                     "What is hospital?" Tord asked.   
                     "Come on Tord." Edd said and pulled Tord up.


	8. Matt.Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo short I promise they get longer.

Matt was scared out of his skin when his two newest roommates started fighting he somewhere down deep knew that this was a bad idea he just didn't think to say it. He sat in the hospital room with Tord in it. "Are you still mad?" Matt asked him a little fearful of him.   
              "No..." Tord sighed and twinned at what seemed to be the pain in his hand.   
              "Well okay. Is it okay if I get to know you better?" Matt asked and tilted his head to the side.   
              "Why not." Tord shrugged.   
              "Okay!" Matt said excitedly.   
              "So what you want to know?" Tord asked.   
              "What was it like on a base? What was your room like?" Matt asked his chipper attitude returning.   
              "Well... it was cold...and empty...not for child." Tord answered. "But...still loved...them." He added.   
              "Okay that's cool what are your hobbies?" Matt asked.   
              "Umm...guns...exploding...making metal to weapons." Tord replied.   
              "Oh cool...." Matt said nervously.   
              "What makes you so strong? I mean you bent the trunks metal." Matt asked.   
              "Um...I don't know...I not like you." Tord said.   
              "Alright what's your favorite color?" Matt asked he knew in some way he was helping Tord but he didn't know how.   
              "Red." Tord said pointing to his muddy and stained hoodie.   
              "Oh I should have known what were your parents like?" Matt asked.   
              "One was...like me? One was nice an sweet...like me? They both care for me...When I was found. I love both." Tord replied.   
             "Oh did they teach you what you know? My parents never really tried to teach me. They thought I was dumb from birth and just spoon fed me everything." Matt said looking at the floor. Just then the doctor walked in.   
             "Okay sonny let's see what damage was done." The doctor said. Tord gave the doctor a clueless look.   
             "Tord he's going to help. He needs to see if you messed up your hand to badly." Matt said.   
             "I don't know...some of your...word." Tord said.   
             "He is going to help." Matt said this time miming it out.   
             "Ooooooooh of course." Tord said it finally getting it. Matt watched as the doctor picked up his hand while Tord face contorted with pain.   
            "Well it looks like the bones are okay but you're going to need some stitches and you won't be able to use that hand for a week or two." The doctor then motioned Tord to the sink. "Hold your hand out okay we have to clean the wound." The doctor told him pulling out a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. Matt realizing this walked up to the doctor.   
            "Sir you need to tell him what it does or he'll freak out I'm sure of it." Matt told the doctor.   
            "Son I'm a doctor show some respect." The doctor said and twisted the cap off. Matt ran off to the far corner of the room. The second the chemical hit Tord's wounded hand he heard Tord yelp and then scream in his language at the doctor.   
           "Son calm down it's killing the bacteria." The doctor told him. All Tord really heard was killing and he began to fight the doctor.   
          "Tord stop!" Matt yelled from the corner. Tord seemed understand and held still while the doctor cleaned his wound. The doctor after finishing that brought Tord back to the table so they could stitch him back up.   
          "You're going to need about nine stitches." The doctor told him and hurriedly went to grab a nurse.   
          "Wow you didn't punch him." Matt said.   
          "Shut up..." Tord grumbled and repeatedly gripped and let go of the side of his chair.   
          "Are you okay?" Matt asked sitting down next to him.   
          "No...all I know...is burning." Tord said his face totally white.   
          "You better be happy there's a lot worse things that you could have gone through. Anyway I want to know what your favorite food is." Matt asked.   
          "Food? I don't know...you have what?" Tord asked.   
          "Well we have burgers,pizza,and egg rolls to name a few." Matt said.   
          "What is pizza?" Tord asked.  
          "Oh we're so getting pizza tonight." Matt said.   
          "How Tom?" Tord asked his face flushed with embarrassment .   
          "He should be okay he just needs stiches too." Matt said and began to zone out.   
          "Matt!" Tord said and grabbed his shoulder. Matt a little startled looked into Tord's eyes. "You lead...to Tom." Tord insisted.   
         "Oh no you need your stitches now." Matt said keeping Tord from leaping out of his chair.   
         "But he knows! He has!" Tord said trying to communicate urgently.   
         "He has what?" Matt asked surprised by Tord urgency. "Look we can see him after your stitches." Matt said practically holding Tord down at this point. "He's going to crush me!" Matt thought to himself but he got Tord to calm down and convinced Tord to wait. He wondered how Edd was doing when Tord interrupted this time.   
         "Matt...I need...help." Tord said.   
         "What is it?" Matt asked smiling nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo short I promise they get longer.


	9. Edd. Tom's problems

Edd sat silent in the corner of Toms hospital room just sort of talking to himself when he heard Tom groan and roll over.   
                  "Edd?" He heard Tom ask.   
                  "Yeah I'm here for you buddy." Edd said.   
                  "Did I get the shit kicked out of me by Turd?" He asked. Trying to get the two to get along he hurriedly said.                                 
                  "No actually when you fell you cut yourself on a broken glass. It was a massive gash too." Edd said  
                  "What? Tord was about to crush me last I remembered." Tom said not believing Edd   
                  "No he didn't. I think he realized something and began his assault on our truck there's a huge dent in it if you need proof." Edd told him hope slowly creeping into his him.   
                  "Wait why would he do that? He was ready to kill me last I saw." Tom said.   
                  "He really didn't want to hurt you. He has some anger and aggression issues. He busted up his hand pretty bad." Edd said scratching the back of his head. "Being raised on a base all alone with no other kids you don't exactly grow up like kids normally do." Edd added.   
                 "Wow that surprises me. Whatever your trying to do Edd won't work I'm what they call stubborn and I don't forgive easily." Tom said stubbornly.   
                "Well I can't say I thought it would be that easy. He needs to be kept calm and you do as well so as long as you two don't fight I believe we can all get along." Edd said sadly and walked over to Tom's bed.   
                "I know we barely know each other but please. I'm begging you give him another chance." Edd pleaded. "I really want us all to get along especially if we're all in the same grade." Edd thought and pleaded with all his might.   
                "I can't promise anything." Tom finally said.   
                "Thanks man!" He said and hugged Tom.   
                "Ow...ow...OW! My side!And don't hug me!"Tom struggled to say.   
                "Oh my god I'm so sorry." Edd said and quickly got up off Tom. "You're alive still though that's something right?" Edd asked. All Tom did was huff. The door slammed open and in walked Matt who looked a little scared behind Tord whose hand was stitched up and bandaged. Matt stopped in front of Edd but Tord made his way over to Tom.   
                "I am feel really bad for what I did I get out of hand." Tord said in almost perfect english. Edd watched Tom just stared at Tord in what looked like a mixture of surprise, fear, and anger.   
               "How did your english improve that fast?" Tom asked.   
               "Matt...helped I...communicate what...I thought." Tord said tapping his head.   
               "Yeah okay." Tom looking not at all impressed.   
               "But you know! You know thing...I need know about!" Tord said urgently.   
              "I have no idea what you want from me dude." Tom said and turned to Edd.   
              "Can you go find my nurse? I'm going to need a lot more pain medication for this." Tom said pointing at his side.       
              "Yeah sure okay." Edd agreed and walked out the door.   
              "Where they really okay in there with Matt being a match and both of their tempers being a fuse?" Edd asked himself. "Naw they'll be fine." Edd told himself. "I really do have some fun friends in my life now though." He added. He walked all over the hospital and finally came upon Tom's nurse.   
              "Hey miss do you think I could get more pain medication for my friend were going to be leaving today and he might need some later we really don't have anything for pain at our house." Edd asked.   
             "Well okay but I need you to sign here for it." She said handing him a clipboard.   
             "Oh and add a bottle for the boy in room 121 his name's Tord StarSun." Edd told her. The woman then handed him what he asked for.   
              "This is Ibuprofen. You can get more at your local pharmacy." The nurse informed him.   
              "Thanks!" Edd said and walked back to Tom's room. He opened the door to find Tom and Matt talking to each other and a very frustrated Tord smoking out the window. "Hey guys I got you both something." Edd said very relieved they didn't kill each other while he was gone.   
              "Did you figure out what he wanted?" Edd asked Tom.   
              "Nope so now the...man...is smoking out the window. He's seventeen right so he is breaking the law." Tom told Edd. "Oh yeah he's not going to like that. Well here we go then. Yeah, hey Tord?" Edd said. He heard Tord grunt. "You can't smoke till your eighteen here." Edd said and waited for the explosion. Edd watched for a second as he just dropped the cigarette out the window and turned to them his breathing becoming rapid.   
               "Guys...hold me?" Tord asked his body trembling.   
               "Matt!" Edd warned. They both quickly grabbed Tord's arms and held fast as he started cursing and trying to punch things. Tom just watched sum what impressed with Tord. After about twenty minutes of Tord struggling against Edd and Matt he finally dropped to his knees out of exhaustion.   
              "What was that?" Tom asked raising an eyebrow.   
              "No...strength...no...hurt." Tord said and pointed towards Tom and his hand. He panted out of breath and then in one last burst of energy he got up and kicked the wall. "Okay...done." He said. "No smoking?" He asked.   
             "Not until you turn eighteen." Edd said.   
             "Faen!" He yelled and reached to grasp his necklace in his hand fiddling with the small bullet attached to it.   
             "Anyway we better load up alright guys." Edd said concerned with their safety being so close together. "We really do have to keep an eye one this guy. I found a switchblade that fell out of his pocket when he and Tom fell out of our car." Edd thought worriedly.He then remembered something.   
              "Hey Tord can I talk to you in the hall?" Edd asked him.   
              "Yes." Tord said he still looked a little ticked by the "new" no smoking at all rule. Edd led him into the hall.   
              "Hey Tord. Do you think you could keep your anger under control for the most part? I talked to Tom and we all agree you guys need to stay calm." Edd explained.   
              "I do not care...I'll try good... I need learn speak better." Tord said and turned to go back into the room. Edd grabbed Tord's shoulder   
             "Look Tord. I know you didn't have the best childhood and you're a little unstable but you need to consider that he didn't either and is a little unstable as well." Edd told him.   
              "I learned...I need speak...so I can...find answer." Tord told him. Edd thought for a second.   
              "Is this about what he did when you were going to hit him." Edd asked.   
              "Yes! Yes!" Tord said he looked relieved that someone understood.   
              "I'll try and set it up so you guys can talk to each other." Edd promised and started feeling happy again. "Oh and I almost forgot I got you something for the pain." Edd said handing Tord a bottle of pills.   
             "What...this?" Tord asked. "Swallow one a day and it will numb the pain." Edd explained.   
             "I not need." Tord said pushing the bottle back to Edd with his injured hand and seemed to wince in pain.   
             "Okay if you ever do need it..." Edd started before Tord swiped the bottle out of his hand.   
             "If you happy." Tord said walking back into the hospital room.   
             "It's all settled then, our little family." Edd thought and smiled.


	10. Tom. Pizza and another fight.

*****Trigger warning: very sad and might contain other things stop now if you can't handle it. Also next chapter as well.*****

 

                        The house was pretty basic it had a kitchen, two bathrooms, four bedrooms, a large living room and a second story. Tom and the others just finished packing and everyone was sitting on the couch waiting for someone to speak up. "Well guys we are going to order pizza tonight and as a special treat Matt made frozen brownies last night." Edd told them.   
                        "What pizza?" Tord asked. Tom turned to him to explain. He really wanted to be friends with Tord if they were spending a least four years in the same house.   
                       "It's basically bread rolled out and sauce is put on it then cheese. If you want you could add other things like bacon or pepperoni." He explained.   
                       "Oh...Normal." Tord said. Tom assumed that Tord just wanted cheese.   
                       "I vote for just cheese too." Tom said raising his hand.   
                       "Okay great Tom. Matt what kind do you want?" Edd asked Matt.   
                       "Oh I like all kinds! Cheese is good for me." Matt said bouncing up and down on the couch causing slight pain in Toms side.   
                      "I guess we're getting pizza then. Matt would you come with me?" Tom heard Edd say.   
                      "Of course!" Matt said and like a happy puppy jumped up and ran to the kitchen. Realizing he was alone with Tord he tried to engage in conversation.   
                    "Um...how are you liking your new room?" Tom asked.   
                    "Warm an cozy... I like." Tord said seemingly interested in trying to talk.   
                    "So... I never told you it's alright when you said sorry for earlier." Tom said feeling the awkwardness creeping up on them.   
                   "I knew... and still feel bad." Tord said not even looking at Tom.   
                   "What is it you're learning in high school." Tom asked.   
                  "Metal to weapons and fighting." Tord replied.   
                  "Cool... I'm doing stuff in math." Tom said.   
                  "Cool." Tord said obviously picking up on it being slang for something you thought deserved praise.   
                  "What did you do for fun as a kid?" Tom asked switching tactics.   
                  "I loved going to the arcade during the weekends till my mother stopped taking us." Tom said.   
                  "What an arcade?" Tord asked.   
                 "You've got to be kidding me..." Tom said in disbelief realizing just about what kind of childhood Tord had.   
                 "I never have...ushal time...kid have." Tord said and Tom watched as he grabbed the necklace and fiddle with it.   
                "Dude next weekend I'm taking you straight to one." Tom said intrigued by Tord's necklace.   
                "What's that?" Tom asked pointing at it. Tord opened his palm to display the bullet attached to his necklace.   
                "It is gift." Tord said smiling happily.   
                "Who gave it to you?" Tom asked sort of off put that he was gifted such a thing.   
                "Guardians." Tord said and continued to smile.   
                "What were your parents like?" Tom asked wondering if Tord went through similar experiences.   
                "Parents?" Tord asked looking confused.   
                "You know the ones who brought you into this world." Tom said he looked at Tord to see a hurt look on his face.   
                "I shouldn't have asked." Tom started but Tord interrupted.   
                "They...could not keep...they gave me...to..." Tord seemed to struggle to find the words he needed.   
                "Tord you don't have to tell me really." Tom told him but Tord held up his hand.   
                "They gave I...to...base...they did not come back...war happened... left not thing... but paper." Tord said stumbling over each word. He began to get frustrated and tear up. He jumped off the couch "De forlot meg ved foten, de forlot meg ikke noe annet enn et notat som sa at de ikke kunne bry seg om meg, og at jeg var en drunken feil, og hvis jeg var verdt noe jeg ville dø for mitt land!" (They left me at the base they didn't leave me anything but a note telling me that they couldn't care for me and that I was a drunken mistake and if I was worth anything I would die for my country!) Tord said switching to norwegian Tom not knowing what his words meant. Tom just stared in disbelief as Tord tried and tried but just couldn't tell it to Tom.   
                 "Hey don't beat yourself up it's hard to bilingual." Tom said and tried to get Tord to sit down starting to feel really bad for him.   
                "Me want to speak...so alone...foreign country." Tord started to cry.   
                "Look you'll get better you can tell us then." Tom said and slowly had Tord sit back in the chair.   
                "NO!" He yelled and jumped up from the chair and probably forgetting his injury punched the wall angrily. Tom watched as Tord cradled his injured hand and yelled. "Alone!" In english before running to his room.   
               "Tord! Come back I'll never understand if you give up!" Tom yelled and jumped of the couch ignoring the sharp pain in his side. He followed Tord until he locked his bedroom door. "Come on man you can't just give up it takes time." Tom yelled through the door.   
               "Now!" Tord shouted.   
               "Look man we can't help you unless you let us. You understand most of our language you just can't speak it and that's fine but if you want why don't I tell you my story maybe that will make you feel better?Since well I think you probably poured a lot out onto me." Tom asked Tord through the door. He heard a slight mumble of Kay.   
               "I grew up in a happy family three sisters and one brother my mom was very nice and my father was someone I could trust. Then all the sudden it changed my dad would come home everyday and just drink till he passed out. My mom couldn't live like that so she grabbed my sisters and booked it. It was just me and my brother suffering through his abuse before my brother bought his own place and let me basically live there. One of the most important people in the world to me is my brother Rob. I thought right then and there I was all alone too and that possibly no one could understand me." Tom explained through the door feeling a bit weird being so open with his feelings   
               "But you...do not understand...not good speak." Tord said through the door.   
               "Yeah but you'll get there someday I promise." Tom said.   
               "Prom...miss?" Tord asked confused.   
               "It's like a wish that you uphold for yourself or someone important to you and you will keep it no matter what." Tom explained.   
               "Promise." Tord said trying it out.   
               "Yeah so we promise to help you get better at english then you can tell us anything you want. Well try and be the best friends you never had maybe even family." Tom said happy that Tord was understanding. "Jeg vil alltid bli og prøve mitt beste for å være din venn også, selv om jeg slår meg opp, vil jeg komme tilbake det er min promise." (I will always stay and try my best to be your friend too even if I mess up super bad I will come back that's my promise.) Tord said only promise in english but Tom could tell it was something sentimental.   
               Tom heard a click from the doors lock and Tord stepped out looking very tired. "I a...I a..." Tord said struggling to find the word.   
               "I think the word you're looking for is sorry." Tom said getting up from the ground.   
               "Sorry?" Tord asked.   
               "It's like... what you say when you feel bad or sad for a mistake that you made and you'll try to not do it again and you'll do everything in your power to fix it then that person normally says it is okay." Tom explained.   
               "Ah! Good word...Sorry for...this." Tord said and pointed at himself.   
               "No need to be sorry mate we all get angry sometimes." Tom said. "Now let's get some pizza." Tom added suddenly feeling very hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far. I promise everything gets better.


	11. Tord. Pestilance, Pain, and Pizza go hand in hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to get at least 2 chapters out a day.

TRIGGER WARNING AGAIN!

Pizza turned out to be a delicious dish because he ate three whole slices. "That good." Tord said smiling. It had seemed things between Tom and Tord had cooled down and Tord was very happy about it. He then told everyone at the table he was sorry for his behavior today and he would try not to do it again. Tord had engaged Tom about the weird shaped case he had.   
                   "What is?" He asked pointing at it.   
"Oh it's my bass you play music on it." Tom said and walked over to it and pulled his guitar out. "Let's see anyone got a request?" He asked them. Tord didn't know any songs so he just waited for the others to pick one.   
"How about "Love like you"?(credits to SU) Even if you're not a fan of the show the songs still good." Matt suggested  
"Alright Matt I know that one so give me a second." Tom said and reached into his back pocket for the guitar pick Tom began strumming the guitar while he sang the song.

Credits to Steven universe's Rebeca Sugar  
If I could begin to be  
Half of what you think of me  
I could do about anything  
I could even learn how to love

When I see the way you act  
Wondering when I'm coming back  
I could do about anything  
I could even learn how to love like you  
Like you  
Love like you

I always thought I might be bad  
Now I'm sure that it's true  
'Cause I think you're so good  
And I'm nothing like you

Look at you go  
I just adore you  
I wish that I knew  
What makes you think I'm so special

If I could begin to do  
Something that does right by you  
I would do about anything  
I would even learn how to love

When I see the way you look  
Shaken by how long it took  
I could do about anything  
I could even learn how to love like you

Love like you  
Love me like you  
It was like nothing Tord ever heard. Back at the base the closest thing to this was when the cook Zack rang the bell. This was beautiful and Tord gave Tom his full attention. When Tom finished Tord clapped. "How learn?" Tord asked him wanting to learn himself.   
"Well videos and I used to have a music teacher." Tom said putting the bass back into its case.   
"That's very impressive. I tried learning piano once that didn't work out very well." Edd said and laughed to himself.   
"My parents forced me to do violen I still know how to play too." Matt said and laid back into the couch. They were all having a great time when Tord felt a sharp twinge in his hand his eyes widened when he remembered punching the wall.   
"Well I to...sleep...tomorrow big day." Tord said nervously shuffling off to his room.   
"Night!" They all told him as he ran to his room.  
Tord closed and locked his door and walked over to his desk. He pulled out of his bag a medkit and opened it to find bandage, scissors, needle and some medical hread, and a few other things. Tord grabbed the scissors and cut the bandage on his hand. He looked down to find that he had broken four of the nine stitches. He swallowed one of the pain pills then got to work. He pulled on the first stitch lightly and it hurt like a son of a gun. "Faen!" He gasped slamming his free hand on the table. He collected himself and looked around the room. He spotted a clean rag on his dresser and put it in his mouth to prevent him from yelling to loud. He sat back down and breathed in and out a couple times before yanking out the stitch. He bit down hard on the rag and hit the desk with his left hand again. He gave it a minute then turned to pull out the second one this one came easier and didn't hurt as much and so did the third but he wasn't taking any chances.   
At this point Tord eyes had started to water but he kept going. He gingerly took the small thread between his two fingers and pulled but his fingers slipped and the stitch was still in his hand. Pounding the table with his left hand he didn't give time for the pain to stop and just yanked out the fourth one. He hit the table over and over till pain receded. He then grabbed the needle and thread from the box. He threaded the needle and began to breath heavily. He then pushed it through his skin and began sewing he couldn't stop because he knew if he did he wouldn't be able to start again. Finally he finished the stitches and tossed the needle back into the kit. "Faen life." He said and grabbed his face. He reached into the kit and pulled out a roll of bandage. He heard a knock on his door. "Who is?" Tord said wrapping his hand in bandage.   
"Hey I heard things being punched in your room are you okay?" Edds voice came.   
"Yes." Tord said continuing to wrap his hand.   
"Okay just wanted to make sure." He said before going back to his own room. Tord, not even bothering to take his shoes off as he hopped into bed and stared at his necklace till he fell asleep. Though he didn't fall asleep till five in the morning closing him.

     The next day.

         Tord grabbed his face in boredom and tiredness. Edd,Matt,and Tom had forced into coming to the store to finish shopping for school supplies. Normally Paul and Patryk would do this kind of thing and instead of pencils and paper it was ammunition and live grenades. "What is this burning?" He thought to himself while pulling a pack of highlighters off the shelf. It was Eight AM and they were buying last minute supplies when Tord could be sleeping.   
"Yo Tord how many pack are those left?" Tom asked him. Tord looked up lazily and looked at the shelf his vision a little hazy.   
"Ten...three?" Tord said and staggered to the left a bit.   
"Are you okay man?" Tom asked raising an eyebrow.   
"Yes...yes...Turd fine." Tord said feeling a little delusional and shuffled off towards another aisle. Tord looked around for printer paper. Like he knew what that was. He turned around and slammed into the woman and he fell to the ground.   
"Oh I am so sorry I didn't see you there." The woman said pushing herself off the ground.   
"I...sorry...too." Tord said as he squinted at the lady.   
"Again really sorry." She said and ran off. Tord just sat there on the ground squinting at things his head seemed to explode with sounds and he couldn't make any out.   
"Tord what are you doing?" He finally heard Edd ask.   
"No thing...Turd...is...fine." He said falling back onto his back. He squinted at what was above him but couldn't make it out.   
"Tord you need to get up we have to get clothes now." Edd told him shaking Tord's shoulder. Tord reluctantly got up and stared at Edd.   
"Are you alright Tord? You look like a frickin zombie." Edd asked. Tord just waved his hand at him and walked off to look for Matt.   
Tord found himself in the toy aisle Tord looked around and laid his eyes on a blue teddy bear. "What is this thing?" He thought groggily while picking it up. He felt someone grab his shoulder it was Matt. "Target...find." Tord mumbled his whole world was just full of fuzz.   
"Um Tord you don't look so good." Matt said. Tord just shoved the bear into Matt's hands and fell back on the ground as the whole world began to spin.   
"Yeah I think I'm going to carry you back." He heard Matt say. Tord felt Matt lift him up and basically dragged him away. When Matt finally found Tom and Edd.   
"What's going on with him?" Tom asked Matt. "I don't know but he called me a target and shoved a stuffed bear into my hands." Matt said just as clueless as ever.   
"Does this have to do with the noises I heard last night?" Edd asked Tord. Tord still feeling sick suddenly snapped back for a moment.   
"Matt, Edd, Tom...I do...not feel...good." Tord said and grabbed his stomach. Edd saw this   
"Guys get him to the bathroom now!" Edd yelled. They ran through the store and finally got him into the bathroom. They closed the stall door just as Tord threw up last night's dinner.   
"Um I'll stay behind and watch him you two go on ahead." Edd told them. They heard Tord throw up again.   
"Yeah okay." Tom said dragging Matt away who was starting to turn green himself. They left the bathroom and it was just Tord and Edd.   
"You okay buddy? Do you have any idea how this happened?" Edd asked. Tord wiped his mouth on his sleeve.   
"I...do not...know why." Tord said and turned to the toilet for the third time that day.   
"Well I'll be here for you buddy if you need anything." Edd said. When he said that a sudden thought about the human digestive system came into his mind as well as his lack of sleep.   
"I think...I know...now." Tord said and threw up again.   
"Okay you can tell me later just focus on not throwing up." Edd told him. After twenty minutes of constant vomiting Tord finally stopped empty and exhausted Tord dropped to the floor.   
"I done." Tord mumbled.   
"Are you sure? Do you think you can walk back to the others?" Edd asked him.   
"Yes..." Tord said tiredly and flushed the toilet. He stumbled out of the bathroom and followed Edd to the others.   
"Are you done Tord?" Matt asked hiding behind Tom. All Tord could bother to do was nod. Tom noticed that Tord was about to pass out or fall over maybe both.   
"You know what Turd get in the basket it's clear you are just making it hard on yourself." Tom said. Tord didn't care about anything at this point he just wanted whatever it was to stop and fast. Matt and Tom picked Tord up and put him in the basket. Tord looked around to see they were getting weird looks from strangers and he couldn't give two shits about it and fell asleep.


	12. Matt. TeddyBear bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn’t Matt adorable? Yes yes he is but what happens when you mix that with a small angst? My favorite thing. Still improving guys.  
>  -Tord StarSun❤️

                             Matt followed Tom and Edd as they put stuff their school required into the cart. Matt tasked with pushing the cart and watching Tord who was fast asleep. "Hey guys want to buy that teddy bear for him?" Matt asked pointing at the sleeping Tord. Both Edd and Tom gave him the look that says you're such and idiot.  
                           "Well fine then I'll buy it then." Matt said angrily.  
                           "He's not a child Matt and when he grabbed the thing he wasn't in his right mind." Edd explained tossing a thing of socks into the basket.  
                          "But he's never had a stuffed animal." Matt pouted.  
                          "Yeah I'll give you fifty dollars if he actually likes it." Tom said.  
                          "Okay!" Matt said and put it in the cart.  
                          "You're really going to bet with him on this?" Edd asked.  
                          "Yeah why? I mean he doesn't have a brain from what I've seen. Don't get me wrong I consider him a friend but he's not the smartest one in the group." Tom said turning to Matt.  
                          "You know I can hear you right? I may not be a genius like you." Matt said angrily. "Just like my parents everyone is like them. No one tries to help and no one has faith in me but Edd." Matt thought to himself.  
                         "You shouldn't doubt his people abilities he's actually very smart when it comes to knowing what people like." Edd said making Matt very happy.  
                        "I'll believe it when I see it." Tom said and chucked a collared shirt into the basket while Matt looked down at the list.  
                       "Um guys the list says we have to have ties for fridays." Matt said holding up the list.  
                       "Are you kidding me?" Tom asked.  
                      "Nope right here. I'm going to get a purple one." Matt said happily looking ahead as if he'd spot one knowing full well he wasn't going to. "Idiot."  
                     "You're going to get what we can afford." Edd said tossing a black T Shirt into the basket. Matt followed them all throughout the store looking in every mirror they came across. He looked down to see that they had covered Tord in clothes. "At least he's warm." Matt thought happily.  
                     "Alright now we go get ties." Edd said smiling.  
                     "Yeah okay." Tom grumbled right before Tord then rolled over in the basket and woke up.  
                     "Hva dekker meg?" (What is covering me?) He demanded in norwegian. "Paul? Patryk? Er du der. Jeg føler meg ikke så bra." (Paul? Patryk? Are you there.Im not feeling so good.) He said. Matt moved aside the collection of shirts and pants to reveal a very tired looking Tord. "Not...good...confused sorry." He said and crawled out of the basket.  
                     "Tord are you sure you can walk." Matt asked him.  
                     "Yes...yes." Tord said grabbing his head. Matt decide it would be best to keep his eyes on Tord just in case he passed out.  
                   "Ey...Tom..." Tord said and stumbled over to Tom.  
                  "What do you need Tord?" He asked him.  
                  "Bathroom now..." Tord mumbled grabbing his sides.  
                  "What?" Tom said before Matt watched Tord throw up all over Tom's black shoes.  
                  "Sorry...I just...head hurt...no working." Tord said before falling onto his butt.  
                  "It's alright buddy I needed new shoes anyway." Tom said disgusted and slipped them off.  
                  "Are you sure you can continue Tord?" Matt asked helping him up off the floor.  
                 "Basket...let hold...basket." Tord said. Matt lead Tord over to the basket so he would have something to support him while Tom went to get new shoes.  
                "What just happened?" Edd asked coming back from grabbing a white shirt.  
                "Well Tord woke up and then threw up on Tom's shoes and he left to get a new pair." Matt explained . His chipper attitude not fazed by the event.  
                "Now we got to buy shoes? How are we going to pay the bills on the house?" Edd said frustrated.  
                "Why don't we all get part time jobs?" Matt suggested.  
                "Matt that's actually a great idea!" Edd said.  
                "Really? I'm smart!" Matt yelled feeling very happy and proud.  
                "No...loud sound." Tord mumbled grabbing his head.  
                "Sorry. Then it's off to get ties." Matt said grabbing the cart.  
                "Yeah let's go Tom should meet us there." Edd said.  
                Matt spent awhile looking at the ties they had and finally settled on this purple clip on. Edd just grabbed the cheapest green tie and tossed it in the basket. Tord just mumbled "Red" so Matt helped by grabbing a deep red one for him. When Tom showed up he grabbed a checkered tie and put in the basket along with his new checkered shoes.  
                "That's everything." Matt said and started to push the cart to the checkout.  
                "Are you sure Matt?" Edd asked.  
                "Yes I'm sure I marked them off as we got the stuff." Matt said proudly and continued to push the cart.  
                "Okay then let's get out of here." Edd said.  
                "Yes...I very...happy." Tord said. Matt looked at Tord who looked like he was going to pass out.  
                "I'm just going to take Tord to the car." Tom said and lead Tord to the exit.  
                "What do you think is wrong with him?" Matt asked worried he felt Tord's sickness within himself as well. His fatigue and stomach bug.  
                "I think he's pretty much okay he just needs some rest." Edd answered.  
                "I do wonder if he'll like the bear I got him." Matt wondered aloud happily.  
                "Hey Matt you know what? I'll pay for the bear you don't have to use your money." Edd told him. Shocked and a little upset Matt told him no.  
               "I'll pay for it myself I want it I have to work for it." Edd walked up to Matt.  
               "Don't worry it's just a stupid bear. Really I'm fine I'll get it." Edd told him.  
               "No I told you I want to pay for it and I will if I want something I will pay for it." Matt said his chipper attitude disappeared.  
               "Come on Matt what's the big deal." Edd asked.  
                "I don't need anyone's help when buying things if I want something I will work for it myself okay? Can you please just let me pay for it?" Matt asked getting really upset at this point.  
               "Okay Matt you can pay for the bear." Edd told him.  
               "Thank you." Matt sighed in relief. "You know I won't go back to living that way even if I end up on the streets alone again." Matt thought determinedly as he put the bear on the checkout counter. When Matt and Edd returned to the car Tom was sitting next to Tord holding his head out of the window.  
                "Hey guys did you get everything?" Tom asked them.  
                "Yep! And Tord I got you something!" Matt said happily and handed Tord the bear. "I remember you telling me about the base and how you never really had toys so when I saw this I thought of you. Mainly because you shoved it into my hands but I still thought of you." Matt said smiling as he looked at Tord. Tord took the bear in his hands and looked at it. "Do you like it?" Matt asked.  
               "Yes...I do not... know to say." Tord said.  
                "When someone gives you something nice you say thank you it shows your appreciation for the gift." Matt said getting into the driver's seat.  
                "Alright Matt you've earned it." Tom said pulling a few bills out of his wallet.  
                "No you don't I just made someone happy and that's enough." Matt said waving away Tom's money and hand. "There's a lot more to me than my amazing looks you know." Matt said looking into the mirror. "Are you guys ready to drive?" He asked them and took one more look at Tord who was still looking at the bear. Matt smiled to himself and drove off. "Then let's go." Matt said driving off.


	13. Matt. TeddyBear bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn’t Matt adorable? Yes yes he is but what happens when you mix that with a small angst? My favorite thing. Still improving guys.

                             Matt followed Tom and Edd as they put stuff their school required into the cart. Matt tasked with pushing the cart and watching Tord who was fast asleep. "Hey guys want to buy that teddy bear for him?" Matt asked pointing at the sleeping Tord. Both Edd and Tom gave him the look that says you're such and idiot.   
                           "Well fine then I'll buy it then." Matt said angrily.   
                           "He's not a child Matt and when he grabbed the thing he wasn't in his right mind." Edd explained tossing a thing of socks into the basket.  
                          "But he's never had a stuffed animal." Matt pouted.   
                          "Yeah I'll give you fifty dollars if he actually likes it." Tom said.   
                          "Okay!" Matt said and put it in the cart.   
                          "You're really going to bet with him on this?" Edd asked.   
                          "Yeah why? I mean he doesn't have a brain from what I've seen. Don't get me wrong I consider him a friend but he's not the smartest one in the group." Tom said turning to Matt.   
                          "You know I can hear you right? I may not be a genius like you." Matt said angrily. "Just like my parents everyone is like them. No one tries to help and no one has faith in me but Edd." Matt thought to himself.   
                         "You shouldn't doubt his people abilities he's actually very smart when it comes to knowing what people like." Edd said making Matt very happy.   
                        "I'll believe it when I see it." Tom said and chucked a collared shirt into the basket while Matt looked down at the list.   
                       "Um guys the list says we have to have ties for fridays." Matt said holding up the list.   
                       "Are you kidding me?" Tom asked.   
                      "Nope right here. I'm going to get a purple one." Matt said happily looking ahead as if he'd spot one knowing full well he wasn't going to. "Idiot."  
                     "You're going to get what we can afford." Edd said tossing a black T Shirt into the basket. Matt followed them all throughout the store looking in every mirror they came across. He looked down to see that they had covered Tord in clothes. "At least he's warm." Matt thought happily.   
                     "Alright now we go get ties." Edd said smiling.   
                     "Yeah okay." Tom grumbled right before Tord then rolled over in the basket and woke up.   
                     "Hva dekker meg?" (What is covering me?) He demanded in norwegian. "Paul? Patryk? Er du der. Jeg føler meg ikke så bra." (Paul? Patryk? Are you there.Im not feeling so good.) He said. Matt moved aside the collection of shirts and pants to reveal a very tired looking Tord. "Not...good...confused sorry." He said and crawled out of the basket.   
                     "Tord are you sure you can walk." Matt asked him.   
                     "Yes...yes." Tord said grabbing his head. Matt decide it would be best to keep his eyes on Tord just in case he passed out.   
                   "Ey...Tom..." Tord said and stumbled over to Tom.   
                  "What do you need Tord?" He asked him.   
                  "Bathroom now..." Tord mumbled grabbing his sides.   
                  "What?" Tom said before Matt watched Tord throw up all over Tom's black shoes.   
                  "Sorry...I just...head hurt...no working." Tord said before falling onto his butt.   
                  "It's alright buddy I needed new shoes anyway." Tom said disgusted and slipped them off.   
                  "Are you sure you can continue Tord?" Matt asked helping him up off the floor.   
                 "Basket...let hold...basket." Tord said. Matt lead Tord over to the basket so he would have something to support him while Tom went to get new shoes.   
                "What just happened?" Edd asked coming back from grabbing a white shirt.  
                "Well Tord woke up and then threw up on Tom's shoes and he left to get a new pair." Matt explained . His chipper attitude not fazed by the event.   
                "Now we got to buy shoes? How are we going to pay the bills on the house?" Edd said frustrated.   
                "Why don't we all get part time jobs?" Matt suggested.   
                "Matt that's actually a great idea!" Edd said.   
                "Really? I'm smart!" Matt yelled feeling very happy and proud.   
                "No...loud sound." Tord mumbled grabbing his head.   
                "Sorry. Then it's off to get ties." Matt said grabbing the cart.   
                "Yeah let's go Tom should meet us there." Edd said.   
                Matt spent awhile looking at the ties they had and finally settled on this purple clip on. Edd just grabbed the cheapest green tie and tossed it in the basket. Tord just mumbled "Red" so Matt helped by grabbing a deep red one for him. When Tom showed up he grabbed a checkered tie and put in the basket along with his new checkered shoes.   
                "That's everything." Matt said and started to push the cart to the checkout.   
                "Are you sure Matt?" Edd asked.   
                "Yes I'm sure I marked them off as we got the stuff." Matt said proudly and continued to push the cart.   
                "Okay then let's get out of here." Edd said.   
                "Yes...I very...happy." Tord said. Matt looked at Tord who looked like he was going to pass out.   
                "I'm just going to take Tord to the car." Tom said and lead Tord to the exit.   
                "What do you think is wrong with him?" Matt asked worried he felt Tord's sickness within himself as well. His fatigue and stomach bug.   
                "I think he's pretty much okay he just needs some rest." Edd answered.   
                "I do wonder if he'll like the bear I got him." Matt wondered aloud happily.   
                "Hey Matt you know what? I'll pay for the bear you don't have to use your money." Edd told him. Shocked and a little upset Matt told him no.   
               "I'll pay for it myself I want it I have to work for it." Edd walked up to Matt.   
               "Don't worry it's just a stupid bear. Really I'm fine I'll get it." Edd told him.   
               "No I told you I want to pay for it and I will if I want something I will pay for it." Matt said his chipper attitude disappeared.   
               "Come on Matt what's the big deal." Edd asked.   
                "I don't need anyone's help when buying things if I want something I will work for it myself okay? Can you please just let me pay for it?" Matt asked getting really upset at this point.   
               "Okay Matt you can pay for the bear." Edd told him.   
               "Thank you." Matt sighed in relief. "You know I won't go back to living that way even if I end up on the streets alone again." Matt thought determinedly as he put the bear on the checkout counter. When Matt and Edd returned to the car Tom was sitting next to Tord holding his head out of the window.   
                "Hey guys did you get everything?" Tom asked them.   
                "Yep! And Tord I got you something!" Matt said happily and handed Tord the bear. "I remember you telling me about the base and how you never really had toys so when I saw this I thought of you. Mainly because you shoved it into my hands but I still thought of you." Matt said smiling as he looked at Tord. Tord took the bear in his hands and looked at it. "Do you like it?" Matt asked.   
               "Yes...I do not... know to say." Tord said.   
                "When someone gives you something nice you say thank you it shows your appreciation for the gift." Matt said getting into the driver's seat.   
                "Alright Matt you've earned it." Tom said pulling a few bills out of his wallet.   
                "No you don't I just made someone happy and that's enough." Matt said waving away Tom's money and hand. "There's a lot more to me than my amazing looks you know." Matt said looking into the mirror. "Are you guys ready to drive?" He asked them and took one more look at Tord who was still looking at the bear. Matt smiled to himself and drove off. "Then let's go." Matt said driving off.


	14. Edd getting ready for the end of highschool

                        After helping Tord to his room Edd went to the car to sort all of the school supplies. "You need any help with that?" Tom asked.   
                        "No I've got it but I would appreciate it if you brought me a cola from the fridge." Edd answered and began sorting through the many notebooks in front of him.   
                       "Yeah sure." Tom said and a minute later came back with cola tossing it to Edd before walking off to go do something else.  
                        It took an hour and a half but he finally made four separate piles of school supplies. Edd got up and went in the kitchen to throw away the empty cola can. Wondering what he should do with the rest of his day he sat down in front of the TV and surfed the channels to see what was on. He couldn't find anything so he decided to check in with Tom.   
                      "So how's the decorating going can I come in?" Edd asked.   
                      "Yeah sure just don't touch anything." Tom said. Edd opened the door to find the room painted deep blue. Edd looked around to see posters of different bands. He looked at the bedside table to see a picture of Tom and a few other people who Edd assumed was Tom's family. He walked over to the bed who had checkered patterned sheets.   
                      "You did nicely with this place." Edd said sitting down on Tom's bed.   
                      "Yeah I guess I did." Tom said walking out of his closet.   
                      "Oh and Tord wanted me to tell you he feels bad for puking on your shoes. He emphasized on the feeling bad part." Edd said thinking it weird that Tord didn't just say sorry like the night before.   
                     "Well okay then. Say where's that bear Matt gave him?" Tom asked a small smirk appearing on his face.   
                     "Tord is sleeping with it." Edd said and smiled as well. It wasn't as usual to Edd because Matt does the same thing but with a stuffed elephant.   
                      "It's like he's getting to go through his childhood now. Kind of sad." Tom said hanging up his blue hoodie in the closet to reveal a shirt with a bottle of Smirnoff printed on the front.   
                     "Do you always wear things like that?" Edd asked laying down on Tom's bed.   
                     "Oh this? It's just my favorite drink and no I just own this shirt." Tom replied.   
                     "Right... so may I ask questions about you? I mean we're living together now may as well right?." Edd asked.       
                     "I don't know... I don't want to scare you away." Tom said putting more clothes in his closet.   
                     "Okay how about this I ask a question I answer it about myself and then you answer about yourself." Edd proposed.   
                    "Yeah that sounds fair." Tom said as he began to fold his pants.   
                    "What's your..." Edd said thinking. "Oh I got one what's your favorite holiday? I love Halloween but I love Christmas much more." Edd said and looked at Tom.   
                    "I don't celebrate Christmas. I don't like Valentine's Day. Easter is a waste of my time in my opinion. You get free candy on Halloween. Guess which is my favorite." Tom said then turned to Edd. "My turn what do you like to do on your free time?" Tom asked.   
                    "Well I like playing video games and watching movies. I also like hanging out with my friends." Edd said and looked at Tom expectantly.   
                    "I like to listen to music and play music, movies are okay, I never really had friends so I can't say I like hanging with them but you guys are pretty cool. Keep my life interesting at least." Tom said.   
                    "Okay cool you like music like you said right? What's your favorite type? I my self like all kinds." Edd said playing with the frayed ends of his jeans.  
                    "Ska music. It's my favorite in the whole world. That's why I have so many checkered items it's a Ska thing." Tom said tugging at the checked band on his wrist.  
                   "That's great! I have to take a shower now but if you want to keep talking I can..." Edd was saying before Tom interrupted him.   
                  "I'm going to go to bed early tonight and try and get in some sleep." Tom said. A little disheartened Edd nodded and went to his room to undress when Matt came in.   
                 "Is Tord going to go to school tomorrow?" Matt asked like a child who was curious of his brother.   
                "Yeah probably why?" Edd asked raising an eyebrow and pulling his shirt off over his head.  
                "Well since I'm so great I was going to make sure he at least go to orientation. I want everyone here to have the best high school experience!" Matt said happily and went to his own room.   
                "Well at least you're worried about something other than your looks for a change." Edd smiled. He grabbed a towel and went to take a shower. After he finished in the bathroom he went to his room and looked around. His room was roughly the same size as Tom's room but his walls were green and on his bedside table was a picture of him and his mother. As far as Edd was concerned this was his only picture with real people in it. He looked at his desk which was cluttered with drawings, pencils, and erasers. The desk was stained with cola from the first week he lived in that house. The walls were lined with drawings and posters of his favorite animations and animators. "I'll be like you guys one day." He mumbled to himself. He pulled on his Smeghead T shirt and hoped into bed. "My life is going to be interesting from now on." He thought to himself and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I’ve started to feel very disgusted with myself lately and I don’t think I’ll be able to upload everyday as I’ve been doing so if I don’t upload for a while it’s because of me and my problems. Don’t try and help me I’m fine but I need to get over a road block Okay? Thanks for understanding as always  
>  -Tord StarSun❤️


	15. Tom. First day new pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gut be that last chapter for a while guys. If you read my notes then you know why.  
>  -Tord StarSun❤️

                            Tom and the others all met up in the hall after the orientation and compared schedules. "Looks like we only have one class that all of us are in." Edd said looking at their schedules. "I've got five classes with Matt and two with Tord and two with Tom." Edd told them.   
                          "Every class I have is with Tord except one." Tom pointed out.   
                          "Why do I have nobody with me in this class?" Matt whined pointing to his english class.   
                          "Because Matt that's the only class that you're smarter than us in." Edd explained.   
                          "Wait what? Give me that!" Tom demanded swiping it out of his hand. Tom couldn't believe his black eyes Matt was in advanced ELA.   
                         "Good Matt!" Tord said patting Matt on the back.   
                         "Thanks." Matt said and smiled.   
                         "Well Tord it looks like we have home room together let's go. I'll see you next period Edd." Tom said and lead Tord through the halls to their home room. Upon arriving at their home room Tom stopped him outside the door and gained a serious tone of voice.  
                         "Okay Tord I'm going to tell you this so that we don't get kicked out alright? Are you listening?" Tom asked.   
                       "Yes." Tord answered looking a little nervous.   
                       "Okay you get three chances to screw up on your fourth chance they will kick you out of school. So that means follow all the rules and you can stay out of trouble and stay in the school so just keep your temper under control or to yourself got me?"Tom asked looking Tord in the eyes.   
                       "I know now." Tord said fiddling with his bullet necklace.   
                      "Good just grab a desk next to me and we'll be fine." Tom told him. They walked into the classroom keeping their heads bowed and walked to the back. Tom and Tord sat down next to each other.   
                     "I...feel...weird." Tord said grabbing the sleeve of Tom's shirt.  
                     "That's called being nervous just ignore it and it will go away." Tom assured Tord. Tord just stared ahead and waited for the class to start. Tom noticed a group of boys walk in with the air of trouble. Tom turned to Tord. "You see those guys who just walked in?" Tom asked and pointed.   
                     "Yes?" Tord asked.   
                     "Stay away from them. You don't want to be caught in that kind of crowd." Tom said looking back at them and began to pick out who the leader in their little group was. He accidentally made eye contact with one of them who looked very surprised to see his black eyes. Tom quickly looked back at Tord and began to talk to him. "So...where did you learn from on the base." Tom asked him as he started to sweat because the group of boys started to make there way to them.   
                   "Oh...I learn by Paul...read,write uh...math everything other...was Patryk." Tord said and smiled. Just then one of the boys from before grabbed Tom's shoulder.   
                  "Hey buddy how's it going." He asked. This boy had black hair and blue eyes. He and his buddies were both much taller than Tord and Tom. Tom look straight ahead and answered.   
                 "It's going great." The boy turned Tom towards him.   
                 "Wow! Look at these eyes! Are those contacts?" The boy asked him.   
                 "No they're real." Tom sighed still avoiding eye contact.   
                 "Oh we got a freak of nature here boys don't we? Jon, Edwardo, and Mark." The boy said and his buddies snickered.   
                "May I please go back to what I was doing?" Tom asked them.   
                "No I don't think so. Who's your little friend here?" The boy asked him. Tom gave Tord the don't say anything look and just stare ahead. "Hey you! What's your name and what the hell happened to you hand?" The boy asked letting go of Tom. Tord just kept staring and looked like he was doing his best to ignore them.   
               "Yo the boss is talking to you listen up!" One of the other boys yelled at Tord. Tom watched Tord unconsciously rematch up to fiddle with his necklace. Probably to keep his anger down. The main boy of course noticed this and demanded Tord hand it over. Tom knew this was going to get ugly soon if the teacher didn't show up soon.   
              "Yeah kid we don't like being ignored so speak up!" The boy demanded. "And what kind of hairstyle is this?" He said pulling on one of the spikes atop Tord's head. "What your name kid." The boy asked. "I'm only asking one more time." He added. Tord started gritting his teeth and Tom was afraid that he was going to  Then as if god heard their prayers the teacher walked in.   
             "Ethan sit down!" He demanded. Ethan turned out to be the boy that was messing with them and he went down the rows to the front seats where the rest of his gang joined them. The teacher jumped right into the learning. "Now in this class you will of course be getting advice and information as it pops up in the school year. I am Mr.Laramy now before we get started I have never seen some of your faces so I'm going to point at you and I want answers so don't be shy and tell me where you're from." He began at the front of the classroom and slowly moved to the back. "Now give Sara a round of applause. Let's see ah yes the last two. He pointed at Tom. Tom stood up   
               "I'm Tom Tomsan BridgeBell and I'm from England." Tom said.   
               "Well that's marvelous may I ask why your eyes are black?" He asked.   
               "I was born that way and I don't know why." Tom replied and bit his lip ready for Tord's turn.   
               "Okay how about you sir the one in the red." Mr.Laramy said. Tord stood up and swallowed. Tom noticed that Ethan had turned around to look at him.   
              "I am Tord Ėka StarSun... I from Norway." His voice quivered nervously.   
              "Well isn't that a pleasant surprise well know we will do everything we can to improve your english. Might I ask about your hand? " Mr.Laramy asked . Tom looked down to see a wide smirk on Ethan's face. Tord his face red with embarrassment stood still.   
             "You're doing good buddy." Tom whispered to him hoping to calm Tord down.   
             "I um... got...hurt." Tord said and sat down.   
             "Okay well then on that note young men and women of the future as you know the semester lasts till Christmas and in between that time there will be many school events this class's purpose is to inform you of them and to give you time to work on group projects for other classes but of course you have don't have projects yet so you may talk amongst each other." Mr. Laramy said and sat back down at his desk.   
            "We dodged a bullet." Tom told Tord breathing a sigh of relief.   
           "My...hair is... not good Tord said trying to fix the spike Ethan had tugged on.   
           "I told you they aren't good news." Tom told him.   
           "I learn." Tord said grumpily. When the first period ended they found out that every single class Tord had the Ethan gang was in. Tom told Tord to find him as soon as he finished the construction class was over, which Tord was alone for. Tom waited in the hall for Tord to show up but when it was almost time for their seventh period together Tord was nowhere to be seen. Tom got worried he told Matt and Edd he was going to look for him and to notify the teardrop of such and activity. He ran around the whole school asking around and going into every classroom when he finally found Tord in the third floor bathroom.   
             "Tord where were you are you okay?" Tom asked and walked in. "Kom deg vekk fra meg, jeg har ikke noe annet! Har du ikke fått nok?" (Get away from me I don't have anything else! Haven't you had enough?)Tord yelled in his own language holding his left hand out at Tom at a feeble attempt at protection. Tom looked a Tord who was curled around his right hand and arm.   
            "Tord it's me Tom. What happened?" Tom asked moving closer.   
            "Tom...actual you?" Tord asked.   
            "Yeah it's me buddy are you okay? What happened to your hand?" Tom asked scooting closer.   
            "No...see." Tord told Tom and tried to hid his hand and arm better.   
            "Tord." Tom said sternly reaching out to pull his arm into view.  
            "No telling?" Tord asked Tom.   
            "I won't tell anyone unless it's bad." Tom said.   
            "No! Not tell." Tord said forcefully.   
            "Tord if it's bad I have to tell." Tom argued.   
            "Then no...show." Tord said and pushed himself off the ground. Tord then took off his hoodie and wrapped it around his arm hiding it from Tom.   
            "Ugh okay be like that but we have to get to class." Tom said angrily and opened the door. Tom could sort of understand why Tord didn't want help and he respected his wishes. Though if he was hiding something bad he should share it now before it got worse Tom knew from experience. They got to the classroom just in time to grab the two seats Matt and Edd saved for them. Tord sat next to Matt leaving the chair next to him and Edd. Tom sat down and could tell Tord was not in the mood to talk to any of them. Tom spotted the Ethan gang laughing amongst themselves occasionally looking up at them. He noticed Matt had a bruise on his cheek.   
            "Matt what happened?" Tom asked already suspecting Ethan.   
            "Well I was walking through the hall when I pulled out my portable mirror to see if my hair was still okay when this guy and his gang asked me why I told them I had to keep my good looks in check when he punched me! Luckily Tord was walking by because he pushed the guy off me and started yelling in his language when the boy told his friends that they needed to teach him a lesson. They grabbed his arms and dragged him off I was going to help when he shook his head and told me to run." Matt explained. Tom looked to see Tord angrily staring at his desk.   
            "Let's just get through the rest of the day buddy." Tom whispered to him and returned to the lesson. After class he told them he'd catch up he followed Ethan to his locker making sure they were alone. He walked out from behind the corner.   
           "Hey asshole!" Tom yelled Ethan turned around to see who it was when Tom grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him into the locker despite their height difference.  
          "Look and listen here you can make fun of me all you like but don't you lay a finger on my friends. Got it?" Tom asked. All Ethan did was stare. Tom pulled him forward and slammed him back into the locker again. "Punch Matt again! Try and mess with Edd!Hurt Tord! I dare you! Because without your little gang you're nothing! Nothing! So next time I catch you alone it won't be as easy." Tom hissed at him. He let go of Ethan and took off towards his class again. He sat down next to Tord.   
           "They shouldn't mess with you again." Tom told him. "Hvis bare venn. Hvis bare..." (If only friend, if only.)Tord said in norwegian. The rest of the day went without incident and nobody had homework yet so they spent the rest of that day telling each other what they learned. But Tom couldn't help but wonder what Tord was hiding under his sleeve.


	16. Tord. Arcade!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m feeling much better guys!  
>  -Tord StarSun❤️

                "Hey Tord!" Tord heard someone say. Tord quickly grabbed the pistol from under his pillow and pointed it at Tom and knocking the stuffed bear Matt got him off the bed.   
               "Whoa! Buddy calm down it's me." Tom's voice broke through his groggy haze. Tord put the gun back under his pillow.   
               "What do want?" Tord asked falling back onto his pillow. Tord was so exhausted from that weeks work all he wanted to do was sleep.   
               "Remember when I told you about the arcade?" Tom asked him.   
               "Yes." Tord groaned.   
               "Get dressed we're going right now." Tom told him and jumped off his bed.   
               "Get out... I go." Tord said hiding his right arm under the sheets.   
               "Okay but I'm giving you five minutes before I drag you away myself. Matt and Edd are coming too." Tom said closing the door. Tord reluctantly pulled himself out of his bed. He looked around his room he looked at the large walk in closet he had. He walked over and pulled on a normal white T shirt and some black shorts. He placed his hand on the red wall where he had hung a gun rack. He looked at the red army poster and the desk full of different gun pieces. He went to his desk and picked up the two long pieces of bandage. He began to bandage up both of his arms hiding the multiple cuts and bruises over them. Making sure they were both covered he walked out of his room.   
              "Ready..." he mumbled sleepily begging god to not have them ask about the bandage. Luckily none of them did.   
              "Okay so we have twenty dollars to spend here it's normally a quarter per play so everyone get twenty plays each." Edd explained to them. Tord a little more awake.   
             "So...what is...arcade?" Tord asked.   
             "It's place you can go and play little games with a big machine." Edd explained.   
             "Once I spent a whole day there trying to win a little stuffed unicorn." Matt told them.   
             "Just what you need more junk. Don't worry Tord I'll show you how to use them." Tom said.   
             "Well I okay friend." Tord said.   
             "Oh hey I've been thinking maybe you could teach us some norwegian Tord." Edd asked.   
             "Um...no." Tord said having the norwegian language was like having a small protective barrier.   
             "Well you sure are improving in your english you don't pause as often." Tom said. Tord and Tom had grown increasingly closer everyday they were becoming hard to separate even if Tord sent him to the hospital during their first meeting.   
             "Well we're going to have fun even if I have to force you guys to have fun." Matt said. Tord laughed. Matt was always saying things like this and it was always cute or funny.   
"Who a brave soldier." Tord said laughing.   
"Me?" Matt asked. Tord just laughed harder.   
"Are you making fun of me?" Matt asked seemingly hurt. Tord stopped laughing. "Did I hurt?" Tord asked concerned he didn't think Matt would take it the wrong way.   
"If you're making fun of me yeah it hurt." Matt said pouting.   
"Make fun?" Tord asked confused.   
"Well if you don't know what it is then I guess you weren't." Matt said becoming chipper once more. Tom shook his head.   
"Ah Tom?" Tord asked. He wanted to remember this occasion and he wanted a picture of them.   
"Yeah what is it." Tom asked turning towards him.   
"Want to...remember...want color paper." Tord said.   
"What?" Tom asked.  
"Color paper." Tord insisted getting a little upset.  
"You know what when we get there you can point it out to me." Tom said. Tord at this point was very fed up being treated like a two year old because he couldn't talk well enough. Tord angrily stared out the window at all the buildings that passed by them.   
"Du vet om du kan forstå noe av dette, jeg forteller deg hva jeg gjemte." (You know if you can understand any part of this I'll tell you what I was hiding.)Tord said in norwegian.   
           "Tord come on don't be like that." Tom said clearly fed up with the Norwegian.  
           "Shhh...hear." Tord said shushing Tom.   
          "Når du endelig finner ut hva jeg har prøvd å si, vil jeg nok se mye verre ut, men jeg må nå ut det nå."(When you finally find out what I've been trying to say I'll probably look a lot worse but I need to get it out now.) Tord said he looked at Tom who looked like he was trying to catch every word. Tord smiled at him and kept going. "Ethan har ikke sluttet å snakke med meg, men jeg holder meg helt for din skyld. Han gjør ting for meg som jeg må gjemme for å holde ham av ryggen ... ryggen din, men jeg lover å fortelle deg rundt julen alt." (Ethan hasn't stopped messing with me but I keep quite for your sake. He does things to me that I have to hide to keep him off our backs...your backs but I promise to tell you around Christmas everything)Tord finished.   
             "Promise I tell when...holiday comes." Tord said returning to english. He had also started smoking again so he planned to run around back of the building and smoke one before returning. His thoughts were interrupted by Matt yelling.     
             "Were here!" They all got out of the car and walked inside the sight took away any other thoughts Tord had as he looked around wide eyed and slack jawed in awe.   
            "This is it Tord." Tom told him putting a hand on Tord's shoulder. Tord excitedly ran to the nearest machine and read the text. Tom, Matt, and Edd walked over to see Tord picked a hunting game. Tord turned around and smiled like a kid when he sees his Christmas presents.   
           "I try." He said. Edd handed him a quarter and Tord popped it into the game. Tord lifted up the plastic gun and began shooting. He somehow missed two of the targets and turned back towards his friends.   
          "Not good day." He said and shrugged. They just stared at him in amazement.   
          "How did you only miss two? I've played that game my whole life and never managed to get six by the end." Tom said impressed. Tord not really getting it told them he messed up.   
          "You are a killing machine!" Matt said without thinking. Something twinged inside of Tord when he said that.  
          "Oh! Oh... thanks Matt." Tord said very surprised and a little scared. "Um...what else?" He asked them.   
          "You have to try this one out!" Edd said pulling Tord by his right arm to a colorful machine. His arm was throbbing where Edd's hand made contact with his arm. "This is one of my favorites." Edd told him and popped a quarter in and began to show Tord how to play.   
            The goal was to drop the ball at just the right moment so that you could get the most points possible. Edd moved to the side for Tord to play. Tord hit the button the second he could and then started breathing heavily the words "Killing machine" echoed in his brain. He couldn't understand what was going on. He heard someone call his name but it was too far away. He called out for his friends as his vision became distorted and all he could see was blood everywhere and a boy's body in front of him. When he felt something grab him and pull him back to reality.   
               "Tord what are you doing?" He heard Tom ask him. He looked around to find himself sitting up against a wall.          
               "Oh not thing." He told Tom and pushed himself off the ground.   
               "Well we have been looking for you for over an hour something is definitely wrong." Tom said.   
               "No I just busy...with game." He lied.   
               "Well we have to head home now." Tom said now.  
               "Oh Kay...." Tord said and followed Tom to the exit when he spotted something. The very thing he tried to communicate. "That it! I talk about this!" Tord yelled running over to a photo booth. "I want colored drawing." He told Tom.   
              "Oh now I see you wanted a picture. Let me get Matt and Edd." Tom said and ran off to find them. Tord got into the booth and looked at the screen. "Wow what happened? I know Tom knows what is I'll ask him later." He thought to himself. He looked left to see his three friends running happily towards the booth. They all got into the booth.   
             "Silly serious or fun?" Matt asked them.  
             "What?" Edd asked confused.  
             "What kind of poses dummies." Matt said.  
             "Just do whatever guys." Tom said they all took pictures together and had four strips printed out one for each person. Tom shoved his in his pocket, Edd held it in his hand planing to pin it to his wall, and Matt just admired his face. Tord held his in his hand.   
             "Alright is everyone buckled up?" Matt asked. They all gave the thumbs up and they all went home.


	17. Matt. Telling The Truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****Okay before everyone freaks out and is like "why? This doesn't make any sense" let me just say I've seen things within the characters and wanted to give a reason for there appearances so read and at the end I will completely explain *****  
>  -Tord StarSun❤️

Matt had just spent three hours in the kitchen making a great lunch and dinner. He just cleaned the kitchen and walked up the stairs to his room. Matt looked around the mess that was his room. Stuffed animals piled up like a monument in one corner and dirty laundry in another. Matt picked up his cell phone and began to surf the web looking at cute animal memes. "Awww..." he would say over and over filling his mind with cute pictures to think back to later if he ever got sad. For half an hour he did this before getting tired of it and tossed his cell aside.   
"Wonder what Tord's up to?" He asked himself and jumped out of bed. Matt knocked on Tord door. He heard a crash inside and then heard Tord speak up.   
"Ye...yes?" Matt began bouncing on the balls of his feet excitedly.   
"I wanted to see if you needed any help or if you just wanted to talk?" Matt asked. "Sunday is really boring." He added. He heard things being shuffled around in Tord's room and then heard him run across the room to grab something taking another five minutes when Tord finally opened the door. Matt noticed his arms were bandaged up again.   
"Why does he do that?(he's hiding something) I mean it's not like we judge each other." Matt thought to himself hearing a second voice but in.   
"Come...come." Tord said leading Matt into his room.   
"Wow it looks really cool in here." Matt said spinning around.   
"Yes...very nice I know." Tord said kicking something under his bed.   
(Ask him what's wrong)   
"So what have you been doing today?" Matt asked.   
                  "Homework...very hard thing." Tord said sitting down on his bed.   
                  "You're really neat." Matt said looking at the unnerving cleanliness of everything.   
                  "Thank you?" Tord said as if questioning it as a compliment.   
                  "Wow is room back home like this too? I really like this rack thing." Matt asked turning to the gun rack.   
                  (It's empty.)   
                   "Well not exact...ammo bunker hard to...keep clean." Tord said while Matt watch him lying back on his bed.   
                   "How did you develop your hairstyle? I mean the horns." Matt asked pointing to Tord's hair.   
                   "Oh...hair always stuck up kind of gathered... I left it." Tord said flipping over to face him. "What really want Matt?" Tord asked.   
                   "Oh? Oh...I just wanted to say sorry for asking about your real parents." Matt said scratching the back of his head nervously "I didn't know guardians and parents aren't the same to you. It wasn't even my business to ask in the first place." He added. Tord got up and put a hand on Matt's shoulder.   
                   "It is all okay... you not know." Tord said and walked back over to his bed. "I know! I never got to tell you what my parents were like. I can make it up to you." Matt said walking over to sit on Tord's bed with him. Slightly regretting bringing it up. "I mean that's if you want to hear about my family that is." Matt said staring up at the ceiling and fidgeting   
                  "Sure." Tord said sitting up and giving his attention to Matt.   
                  "Well you know how everyone thinks I'm dumb? It's all my parents fault." Matt said staring at his shoes really regretting his decision. Tord looked at him with a confused look.   
                 "Are not wealthy?" Tord asked curiously.  
                 "Well yah but they used money to basically avoid me. They had maids treat me on demand and had a giant mansion where they would hide from me. They didn't care about me one bit! Yeah they bought me everything a child could ever want, fed me, well and I got given the best education I could have. Treated me like a prince you know? But when they found out I was only passing English Language Arts and cooking. My parents became impatient and decided that I didn't need any other subject so they cut it out of my education and I never learn anything properly. I always remember they were always busy working and making more money that they never had time to be there for me answer questions, come to my violin performances, help me. My only friend was the one in the mirror and head. We grew up together and we helped each other but we could only talk in the mirror. I wished with all might that he could follow me around and he started to. I was so happy a friend who would play with me and was okay which my preferences. He was my little voice who protects me from the world he's smart and clever. The fact that I was interested in cute things and other things of such nature like stuffed animals appalled most people and chased them away. My parents they thought they raised a narcissistic wuss but they didn't. That narcissistic kid? He raised himself. I told them just that and though I was hurt when the truth finally came out. They said never believed in me they "knew" from birth I was dumb. I was fourteen when I learned that and very angry with the world. Just because you're rich you can get away with anything was there policy. I told them a child doesn't need a mansion or gold plated race cars they just need their parents love and care. I told them to take there money and shove it up their butts because I was going to show them that I didn't need them and I stormed out of our mansion. I found myself on the streets alone for three years. I kind of wanted them to send someone for me I just wanted to feel loved and have fun but that little voice in my head told me I had to keep going that I couldn't give up and had to work for everything I wanted or needed. I still remember it like yesterday it was a rainy day and I had just been fired from a part time job I had because I kept messing up orders. They literally threw me out on the street. I remember ripping of the apron they made us wear and tossing it on the ground. I was starting to get soaked I looked around and ran to the nearest door way but I didn't see a person in my way and I slammed into them. I felt someone hit me in the face so naturally I was worried. I got down and scrambled around in the mud looking for my little mirror. I was all I really had left so if I couldn't see myself then who would be there for me? I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned around to meet a boy's green eyes. He asked me if was okay and if I wanted a ride to my house. I told him I didn't have a house so he held his hand out to me and asked if I wanted to go to his house. That was how I met Edd he let me stay with him at his house and I've been with him ever since. He's the only person in the whole world who hasn't called me stupid and says he believes I can do something great in the world." Matt finished he felt slightly better but he began to think more about his parents and began to silently cry.   
           "Are you okay?" Tord asked. All Matt could do was shake his head and then like a child he lay down on Tord's leg. This seemed to startle Tord but he allowed it. At this point Tord realized that Matt was just a gentle child in a tall teens body and patted him on the head like Patryk would do for him when he was a kid. Matt knew he was making Tord slightly uncomfortable but this was one of the things he never got to do as a kid and he didn't want it to stop. It was around 12am when Matt finally felt like he was emotionally spent and got up to serve lunch.   
           "Matt?" He heard Tord ask.   
          "Yeah?" Matt asked and turned to face him.   
          "It is okay now...you have family here." Tord said. Matt smiled and went to serve them the lunch he made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for almost 200views!


	18. Edd. His day out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first off. 200 hits? THANK YOU GUYS! It’s so nice to see people still enjoying Eddsworld after all this time. In my writing as well? Just... wow y’all are great. Second, don’t freak out this is only the 1st book of the five I’m planning on writing. I’m already at three so calm yourself. Everything will shift in due time Alright? Good now to the book.  
>  -Tord StarSun ❤️

                        Edd had decided to walk around Sunday alone. Edds high school classes were going great he had average grades he had an average relationship with the other kids and he had the average bully and His "problems" hadn't affected him much this year. The bullies name was Ethan and his friends were Edwardo, Jon, and Mark. All they would really do is lightly push him and call him by the very uncreative name "Ani" because he was working on animation. Edd didn't let them bother him they weren't doing anything super bad to him and his friends. He gave five dollars to a homeless man and went into the craft store to buy some new color pencils. He looked around for a bit and settled on a cheap pack of seventy two pencils.   
                    "This should do nicely for a while." He told himself. He walked up to the counter and was about to check out when he noticed a "Help wanted" sign. Remembering what Matt said he bought the pencils and talked to the cashier.   
                    "So have you already found someone to fill the job?" He asked.   
                    "Well no we have four open spots. If you're interested I could go grab my manager." The male teen at the counter said.   
                   "Tell him he might be able to fill all four jobs." Edd told him.   
                   "Okay what's your name?" He asked.   
                   "Name's Edd and my three friends can fill the other positions." Edd told him. He watched the boy head to the back of the store and a minute later come back with an elderly woman.   
                  "So you said you had four potential workers for me Kyle?" She said.   
                  "Yes miss this it the guy who told me he could fill them." The boy explained. She looked at him for a moment as if trying to see into his soul.  
                  "Come back here in an hour with your friends I'll interview you and your friends and then decide." The woman told him.   
                 "Thank you so much! You won't be disappointed." Edd said and shook her hand.   
                 "I haven't said yes yet." The woman said. But Edd had already run to the exit and started for home. Smiling he stumbled through the crowds almost falling flat he quickly texted Tom,Matt,and Tord. "Hey guys guess what we're all going to get jobs at the craft store on CC Main Street. She has positions that everyone can fill we have an hour to get ready so put on your best shirt pants and the tie we had to buy!" Edd read aloud he looked up before he slammed into a girl. Items flew everywhere.   
                 "Ugh! Watch where you're going stupid!" He heard her say. He looked up to see her scrambling around on the ground to pick up different items she bought that day.   
                 "Oh I'm really sorry here let me help you." Edd said grabbing items at random and handing them to her. He looked up at her to see she wore a small strawberry patterned dress.   
                "What's your name?" He asked her. His face grew hot.   
                "I'm Elinor but you can call me Eli." She said standing up.   
                "I'm Edward but you can call me Edd." He told her.   
                "Nice name but if you'll excuse me I have deliveries to make." She said and pushed him aside.   
                "Right...oh!" Edd said to himself and ran off again. When he reached the house he slammed the door open and scrambled to his room.   
                "Hey Edd. Bye Edd." Matt said as he ran past him. Edd grabbed his white collared shirt and black pants. He squeezed it over his head then clipped on his tie. He ran into the living room to find Tord wearing pretty much the same thing but he had his arms bandaged up and wore a red overcoat and no tie. Tom walked out of his room wearing blue collared shirt and his checkered tie.   
               "Tord! Why aren't you wearing your tie?" Edd asked. Tord just shrugged.   
               "You don't know how to tie one do you." Tom said.   
               "Yes." Tord said shamefully looking at the ground.   
               "Hey isn't it just a craft store? Why are we freaking out over clothes we're going to have to wear a uniform right?" Tom asked.   
               "Well you two have a record and Matt is like a little kid so we have to make you seem responsible and him older." Edd said.   
              "Fair enough." Tom said sinking into the couch.   
              "Oh and Tom you should probably take out your piercings and Tord you shouldn't wear those bandages." Edd told him wondering why he even wore them in the first place.   
              "Here let me help you with them." Tom said and turned to help unravel them. Tord dogged Tom's hand and held his arms close. "Come on Tord what's so bad. About losing. These bandages?" Tom asked struggling to grab Tord's arm and fought against him.   
              "No! I do not.need job now then!" Tord yelled trying to yank his arm out of Tom's grasp. Edd watched as Tom grabbed a bit of the bandage and was about to pull when Tord punched Tom hard and yanked with all his might just barely managing to get away from Tom. Edd saw that he was about to have another Rage episode when Tord started to walk in a circle breathing in and out after a minute or two he turned to them.   
              "Edd,Tom I keep." Tord said pointing to the bandage and walked out and got into the car. Tom was on the couch and had his arms crossed angrily.   
              "Tom I think you should sit in the passenger's seat." Edd said hoping to avoid another fight.   
              "I just don't see why he won't show us his arms." Tom said rubbing the spot Tord had hit.  
             "Well he probably has something he's keeping secret for a good reason seeing how determined he is to hide." Edd told him thinking it weird too.   
            "The wonderful Matt is all ready!" Matt said twirling the car keys on his finger. Edd quickly looked at the time then breathed a sigh of relief noticing that they were going to get there on time.   
            "Let's get rolling!" Edd said and ran out to the car and sat by Tord. Tord was angrily staring out the window and side glaring at the back of Tom's head. "Hey you know what those bandages look cool on you." Edd said trying to make Tord happy. He wasn't sure but he thought he saw Tord smile. When they arrived they were ten minutes early so they walked in and Edd went to locate Kyle. Edd found him at the back of the store.   
            "Yo Kyle we're here for the interview come meet my friends!" Edd told him. He led Kyle to the front where Tom,Matt,and Tord stood. "These are my friends the one in the blue is Tom, the one with the red coat is Tord and the one in the green is Matt. Matt bounced up to Kyle and started asking question after question. Kyle not really interested in answering him looked at Tom and Tord.   
            "Dude those are some nice contacts you got there but you shouldn't wear those when in an interview." Kyle said. Tom gave him a dirty look   
            "There real thank you very much." He said.   
            "And I'm Tom cruise. Dude what happened to your arms?" Kyle asked Tord. Edd watched Tord pretend he couldn't speak english. "Wow what accent is that?" He asked Edd.   
           "He's from Norway can we just see the manager now?" Edd asked.   
           "Oh right got you I'll be right back." Kyle said and took off to the back of the store.   
           "He is annoyance." Tord grumbled and shoved his hands in his pockets.   
           "I'll say." Tom agreed. Edd breathed a sigh of relief they were getting along again.   
             Kyle soon returned and motioned for them to follow him. They did and found themselves in a small little office. The elderly woman called them in one at a time starting with Matt. When Matt came out he had a bright smile on his face.   
            "I got the job." He told them and sat down next to Edd. Up next was Tord who when he came out had a big smile on his face he bumped fists with Tom as he went in.   
            "Did you get the job?" Edd asked him. Tord nodded and sat down next to Matt and started talking to him. "Looks like those two are really good friends as well." Edd thought. Tom came out and he had a normal look on his face and gave them a thumbs up and went to join Matt and Tord's conversation. Edd knew it was his turn and walked in he sat down where the woman indicated.   
            "So I just need you to fill out this form and then I'll ask you some questions." She told him sliding over a paper. Edd filled out the form and looked up at the woman.   
           "I have to say you have an interesting group of friends out there." The woman told him.   
           "Why thank you. I feel like we're a small family. Mrs?" Edd asked her.   
           "You will call me Mrs.Smith. Now let's begin how often will you be available?" Miss. Smith asked.   
           "Well after school which is at 3:25pm weekdays and during Saturday." He told her.   
           "Hm...okay what are your qualifications?" She asked him.   
           "Well when I was young to earn money I worked at the supermarket." Edd said thinking back to restocking produce with his mother. "  
           "Well okay how long do you believe you'll be working for us?" Miss Smith asked.   
           "To be honest? Probably for a while until I either have to get a new job or can't work anymore." Edd told her.   
            She asked a couple more questions before saying "Well consider yourself hired I will send you the schedule Monday." She told him. "And when to store is particularly empty you can plop yourself down and do your homework. You and your family will be paid eight dollars an hour." She told him and shook his hand. Edd walked out and told them the news.   
             "Unfortunately we are going to have get more jobs so we can pay the rent on the house." Edd said calculating the amount they would get a month in his head.   
             "We split costs." Tord said holding up his own fingers.   
             "Oh yeah." Edd said snapping his fingers. "And we're going to start working Monday." Edd told them. "But for now let's enjoy the rest of our Sunday." He told them. Edd then walked out of the store and told his friends that he was going to meet up with them later and that he wanted to look for someone. That someone was Elinor. Edd waved to them and went about walking around the block when he finally spotted her in a bookstore.   
              He walked in to talk to Elinor but he wanted to be cool about it so he picked a random book off the shelf hoping that she'd notice him. She did and walked up to him. "So you're a perv?" She asked him looking at his tie and the book in his had.   
             "No wait why would you think that?" Edd asked blushing and very confused. Elinor tapped the book in his hand which read "How to properly be a ladies man" still blushing he shoved it back on the shelf. "No I just grabbed a random book. I'm looking for one on the history of animation for school." He told her.   
             "Oh so you're the one they call Ani!" She said and smiled. Edds heart dropped.   
             "Yeah that's me." He said throwing out his hands and waving them.   
             "Well I think it's a cute nickname." She said laughing.   
             "Well you can call me by it any time." Edd said and face palmed his brain. She laughed again and walked away. Edd banged his head on the bookshelf. Suddenly Matt turned from around the corner.   
            "So my friend. My best buddy. My home dog, bread slice. I see you are crushing on one of our classmates." Matt said with a sly smile.   
            "What are you doing here I thought you went home with Tom and Tord!" Edd said a little embarrassed.   
            "Well I wanted to have some quality best friend time together and I thought it rude to interfere with your conversation." Matt shrugged. "But I also thought to let you know you're wasting your time with her. I can tell you it won't be good if you get with her I can feel it." Matt added.   
            "Well I guess I'll take your advice." Edd said already secretly thinking of meeting up with her again.   
            "Good! I'm just looking out for you since you're my best friend I don't want to see your heart broken already." Matt said poking Edds chest. "Now let's go have some fun! I want to check out the new candy shop they built." Matt said pushing Edd out the shop. On the way out he waved good bye to Eli. Eli waved back lifting Edd's heart back up. He was so seeing her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m shit at chapter titles I know...


	19. Tom. Another hospital visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all ready to see what Tord has been hiding? I am who else is? I was really proud of this chapter when I first wrote it lol.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Trying to drag on the suspension.  
> -Tord StarSun❤️

Tom had begun to notice a pattern in school. For two months Tord would always be late to their seventh period class. Tom tried following Tord but never succeeded in finding him. Whatever he was was up to he was hiding well which made Tom worry even more. What if he was doing something really bad? What if he was going to leave? What if? Tom hatted these thoughts and wished that he knew what Tord was doing. He finally decided skip class and find him. Tom used the "I look like I need to be somewhere" walk to avoid the authorities. He looked in every empty classroom when he got an idea. He ran down to the second floor and headed to the bathroom which was almost always empty. Tom heard people talking in the inside.   
"You think you're a hero don't you?" He heard Ethan's voice.   
"Well the longer you keep quiet the longer you suffer and the more fun for us." Ethan said.   
"Grab him boys." He commanded. Tom heard something slam against the stall. "You know the drill until you beg for mercy it just keeps going." He heard Ethan said. He heard someone yelling some laughing and then Ethan said something else "Come on who's mercy are you at hmm?" Then he heard Tord's pained voice.   
"My...my choice...I protect...friends... not you... help." then he heard Tord yelp.   
"Your at my mercy. If it weren't seriously frowned upon I would have already killed you and your worthless friends. What were their names again? Tom,Matt,and Edd?" Ethan's voice sounded. Tom was afraid he couldn't face the bigger boy's especially with his anxiety.  
"They matter...to...me!" He heard Tord yell followed by more laughing and yelling. Tom had heard enough. He didn't care he needed to help his friend and burst into the bathroom. He had startled Ethan who's hand slipped and the knife he had cut deep into Tord's arm. His friends who were holding Tord up against the stall dropped him. From what Tom was observing they had been doing this for quite a while. Holding Tord against a stall and cutting up his arms while he refused to fight back. This time thought Ethan cut too deep into his arm and it seemed like Tord was bleeding out as he turned white from the pain.  
"Oh it's just you freak eyes." Ethan said unworried. Tord was holding his right arm and Tom could see him bleeding at an alarming rate while he tried not to pass out.   
"If you want to keep on living you'll get out of here." Tom snarled. He was enraged he wanted so badly to hurt Ethan maybe even kill him but he knew he couldn't win in time to help Tord. It seemed Ethan was thinking. "Take your dog back and keep him out of my sight." He said and he kick Tord hard in the side and waved for his friends to follow him. As soon as the door closed Tom rushed over to Tord and could finally completely see what Tord was trying to hide. All up and down Tord's arms were long jagged scars and on his right arm was the deep cut that he just received.   
"What are you...do here?" Tord said his face slowly losing more color.   
"Saving your sorry ass." Tom said and lifted Tord into a sitting position. Tom went to work he grabbed the bandages and wrapped it around Tord's injured arm. Blood was everywhere and Tord just stared at Tom lazily.   
"Don't you dare die on me!" Tom said worriedly tears building up. Tord was slowly losing consciousness Tom knew that he wouldn't be able to do anything more.   
"Stay here I'm going to go get help." Tom said and got up to get help he felt something tug on his shirt weakly holding him back. He looked back to see Tord clutching his shirt.   
"Don't...me...leave...alone." Tord said. "I...do...not...want...to...die...alone." He mumbled. Tom knowing he probably would regret this closed his eyes and ran out of Tord's grasp. He ran to the nearest phone and dialed the emergency number. After identifying where they should be and to hurry he ran back to the bathroom and found that Tord had tried to crawl out the door and had passed out in a puddle of his own blood.   
"Oh god Tord!" Tom said and in his frantic state scooped Tord up and without giving it a second thought ran out of the bathroom to the front of the school. He came upon a teacher who screamed and demanded he tell her what was going on but Tom didn't stop he kept running when he finally made it to the front he frantically looked around for an ambulance he couldn't see one so he sat down holding Tord hugging his dying friend close Tom felt helpless and alone.   
"I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm sorry I didn't try harder to find out what was wrong. I'm sorry I ever thought you were abandoning us. I just...didn't want you to leave me." Tom said staring down at his blood covered hands. "I'm sorry I'm not a good enough friend." He said and angrily wiped his eyes on his hoodie sleeve. He sat all alone and began to freak out.   
"Rob! Rob I need help." Tom cried out to the man who was always there for him. When the paramedics finally arrived they found Tom cradling Tord close. Everything was trying to take Tord away from him. "He's dead! You didn't come in time!" Tom yelled angrily throwing punches at the paramedics. They finally convinced him to let them take Tord to the hospital but Tom still held his hand refusing to let go at any point. "It should have been me..." Tom thought with his bowed head as they tried to save Tord's life.   
"He left me just like everything does." Tom thought. When they finally arrived at the hospital they told Tom they just barely saved Tord's life and that he lost a lot of blood and had five transfusions. Tom was just happy they saved Tord's life. He contacted Edd and Matt who showed up as soon as they could. When Matt saw what Tord was hiding under those bandages he began to cry like a young child.   
"He's not dead is he?What happened " Matt asked his face tear streaked.   
"No he's just sleeping." Edd told him patting him on the back.   
"That's what I was told when my fish died! I'm not a child what happened to him? I can handle the truth!" Matt said growing increasingly up set.   
"He's not dead he really is just sleeping and as to what happened we'll talk about later." Edd said and lead him to a chair.   
"Whoever or whatever did this will pay! We'll make sure of it even if I have to drain the life out of them myself." Matt said angrily clenching his fists.   
"Matt that's not like you don't say things like that!" Tom said surprised.   
"They hurt my friend! I don't take that lightly! Even if I become a monster I will get revenge!" Matt yelled angrily gritting his teeth.   
"Matt what happened to you calm down. Just breath think of the memes." Edd said seemingly afraid.   
"I don't need to calm down I need to get revenge!" Matt hissed.   
"Have you ever seen him like this before?" Tom asked.   
"Once. Let's just say he really doesn't like violence and bad memories." Edd said. Matt began to pace around the room enraged. When he finally calmed down he sat down curled up with his arms around his knees.   
"Ugh...." they heard Tord groaned.   
"Tord buddy? How are you feeling?" Tom asked him.   
"Like trash." Tord groaned and looked over at his right arm which was stitched up and bandaged. He rolled over to face Tom. "Ethan?" He asked.   
"Expelled. His buddies also have been kicked out." Tom said and thought happily.   
"You want to know don't you ?" Tord asked Tom.   
"Yeah I would appreciate it if you explained yourself." Tom said and smacked Tord in the forehead.   
"Ah!" Tord yelled and gave Tom a dirty look.   
"That's for being stupid! You really should have told us. You know what they were doing was illegal. We could have stopped it sooner." Tom said. Tord looked away sadly.   
"I did to protect." Tord said.   
"That's not how friends work one doesn't suffer to keep the others happy. It's all or none. Do you get what I'm saying?" Tom asked.   
"Yes..." Tord's voice quivered. Matt got off his chair and hugged Tord.   
"You scared the crap out of us!" Matt said and pulled the bear he got Tord out of his pocket and gave it to him.   
"I...I sorry." Tord sniffed.   
"Well I'm just glad you're still alive." Tom said and got up. For reasons unknown Tom was a little angry at Tord.   
"What's wrong with me?" Tom thought. "I'll be in the car." Tom said. Tom was starting to feel weird. He looked down at his blood crusted hands. He quickly wiped them off and shrugged off the feeling.   
As he was walking to Matt's truck he noticed a broken bottle. Flashes of his time with his dad came back. He kept walking he opened to car door and slid onto the sun warmed leather seat. He tried to look for the reason he was upset with Tord. He guessed the fact that Tord didn't stick up for himself or told anybody was why but when he looked back at the hospital door to see Matt and Edd helping him to the car a new thought came to mind. "It seems like there are two parts to him the angry part that will hurt you but never really shows up often because the second part of him, the one that was there friend, who doesn't want to see anyone hurt." Tom reasoned. When Tord got into the car Tom turned to him.   
"You know what Tord? We might not always get along but I want to always be best friends." Tom said. He noticed Matt looked back at him.   
"Hey I'm not leaving you two out of this sweet deal I want us to stay together forever." Tom said.   
"Well I agree with that." Edd said smiling widely.   
"Yeah! I call being the one to help you have fun all the time." Matt said and smiled at them.   
"You know I think I am starting to get this." Tord said slowly in english.   
"Wow look at that! You finally got it! A complete sentence." Tom said happily all his anger melted.  
"I can finally speak to you guys rightly." He said slowly.   
"Correctly not rightly but Yeah! You know what? Let's buy a cake that way we can celebrate." Matt said sticking his tongue out at them.   
"Who all agrees to cake." Edd asked them.   
"I do!" Tom and Tord said together. The drive home was full of fun and laughter making Tom's heart swell with joy. They had the best dinner and Tord told them all what happened and how he was grateful to Tom for saving his life.   
"I just realized something! We don't know each other's birthdays." Matt said having nothing to do with the conversation.   
"Hmm. That's right mine is on the twenty seventh of June." Tom said.   
"I was found in between the twenty fourth and twenty fifth at twelve at night. Base made that my birthday" Tord said.   
"I was born on the fifth day of August." Matt said bouncing excitedly in his chair.  
"I was born on October twenty eighth." Edd said.   
"Isn't that like right before Halloween?" Tom asked him.   
"Yep my mom said I was like a baby of love and fun." Edd said proudly.   
"I was a gift to military." Tord said proudly.  
"Wait a second you grew up on a military base? So you never left." Tom asked.   
"I think I got out once." Tord said thinking.   
"Wait so you weren't put a foster home?" Tom asked. Tord shook his head. "Well we just have to fit all of your childhood into the rest of this school year." Tom said. Tord just smiled. "Why didn't they move you to a home?" Tom asked.   
"I guess so they could have a soldier who was already trained from youth." Tord said. Tom thought that made some sense and just went to go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I gave them random Birthdays XD.


	20. Tord. Paul and Patryk have some exsplaining to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****Warning! We are starting to near the end of the first book. Don't worry we have at least five chapters left so be ready for the new book and keep a look out for it. THERE ARE FIVE BOOKS AND THIS WAS JUST A BASE TO START OFF ON OKAY? WE STILL HAVE FOUR BOOKS LEFT. I’m just trying to get the very basics down first and I’m catching y’all up with my WattPad.  
>  -Tord StarSun ❤️

Tord was very happy with his life his arms healed perfectly. Ethan no longer messed with him and no longer cut his arms up. Though he would always have scars he didn't really care. A part of him looked at them and thought they served as a cool reminder of his bravery and stupidity. He could finally speak english perfectly and people could finally understand him. He rarely got angry and had rage fits. His classes were going great he had all passing grades. The thing he loved the most was being able to hang out with friends pretty much twentyfour seven. It was Christmas Eve and Tord had a couple wrapped presents under his bed for all of his friends. Tord sat down at his desk and picked up one of his pencils and chewed on the eraser end. He knew Matt and Tom were out busily shopping for Christmas dinner. Tord turned his chair around and wondered what Edd was up to. When Edd knocked on his door.       
                "Come in!" Tord told him.   
                "Hey Tord have you ever celebrated Christmas before?" Edd asked.   
                "No but I am excited to try." Tord said thinking of all the fun things they would do down to the very end where they would all get on the couch and watch the new movie attack of the "Insane Zombie Pirates from Hell."   
               "Well you definitely have a better attitude towards it then Tom." Edd said rolling his eyes.   
               "Well I have never celebrated it, even so, I still would want you to have fun." Tord said tossing the pencil onto his desk.   
               "Good to hear it well I hope you enjoy it." Edd said. Tord noticed an unfamiliar aroma he breathed in deep and decided he liked it.   
               "What is that smell?" Tord asked.   
               "Oh that? That's a special type of pumpkin spice cookie." Edd told him and smiled. "Smell is nice , but doesn't matt normally do the cooking around here?" Tord asked him. "And where did you learn to bake them?" Tord added  
               "We'll only I know the recipe and my mom and I would make them every Christmas." Edd said when they both heard a ding in the kitchen. Edd ran to the kitchen and Tord decided to follow him. When Edd pulled them out the smell flooded the entire house.   
               "So this is the smell of Christmas." Tord said breathing in deeply as he watched Edd put them on a cooling rack.   
               "Well I guess but you usually smell gingerbread on Christmas." Edd said pulling off his gloves. Tord suddenly thought about Matt and Tom's parents and wondered about Edd's.   
               "What where your parents like?" Tord asked.   
               "Well I never knew my dad he died when I was really young but my mom was a sweet little woman." Edd said.   
               "I heard you never knew your parents." Edd added.   
               "Yeah if they didn't bother to stick around why waste my time anyway." Tord shrugged. "But Paul and Patryk were amazing guardians to me they always did their best with me. Though I was trained to be a soldier." Tord said smiling fondly at the thought of them.   
              "Well it would be nice to meet your guardians." Edd said grabbing a mixing bowl.  
              "Yeah I think they would have been happy to meet you guys." Tord said.   
              "Were your guardians married?" Edd asked. Tord burst out laughing at the idea of the two men married to each other. In love? Maybe but they were to afraid to admit it.   
              "No of course not!" Tord said wiping a tear from his eye.   
              "So they raised you as friends?" Edd asked.   
              "Yeah I guess you could say that I think I got my short temper and smoking habit from Paul and then from Patryk I learned to be gentle and polite but also how to fight for myself. I had an uncle his name was Payton but everyone just called him Pay he left to work on another base when I was ten." Tord said and smiled.   
             "Well they seem like really nice people." Edd said turning back to the counter and putting things into the mixing bowl.   "By the way I never asked what base are you from?" Edd asked mixing another batch of cookies.   
            "Oh what do you mean?" Tord asked confused.  
            "Like what army owned the base?" Edd asked turning back to Tord.   
            "Oh that! I'm from the Red Army." Tord said when heard a crash as Edd dropped the bowl.   
            "The...the..the Red Army?" Edd asked nervously.   
            "Yeah why? Is that bad?" Tord asked.   
            "You can't tell me that! You're joking! Right?" Edd said giving Tord a terrified look and moved backwards slowly.   
            "What are you so freaked out about?" Tord asked moving closer.   
            "Your not serious about the Red Army are you?" Edd said and moved his hand towards a knife.   
            "Edd what are you so nervous about?" Tord asked. "I just lived there and they're the only thing I've ever known." Tord said really scared at Edd's attempt at protection.   
            "Have you been on any missions? Are you here to assassinate me or something?" Edd asked him.   
            "No? I never left that one base I was kept behind walls. Why are you suddenly afraid of me?" Tord asked.   
            "Because the Red Army is at war with the world." Edd said. Tord was confused and a little angry he didn't understand Edd's hatred towards his family when he realized that he was probably in some serious danger.   
           "Hahaha! You fell for it!" Tord said began to laugh hysterically. Edd grabbed his chest and looked relieved.   
           "Don't scare me like that!" He said and walked past Tord to pick up the mixing bowl. He was a little quick to forget about the whole thing almost as if he didn't want to believe it.   
          "Why does he hold such resentment towards the Red Army? They're like a beautiful family that took me in when they found me left at their door step." Tord thought a little hurt but he didn't let it show.   
           "You probably shouldn't joke about that they're a big threat to the world they've already concord pretty much all of Norway and that the few bases left that are left house what's left of the country." Edd said picking the bowl up and continued to stir the mixture. Tord heard the door slam open and Matt excitedly jumping around Tom.   
           "I'll go help them." Tord said leaving Edd to the cooking.   
           "Tom we need to talk." Tord said grabbing Tom's shoulder. He needed to know what exactly the people he called family where  
           "Just let me put these up I'll see you in your room." Tom said going to the kitchen.   
           "Look at what I found!" Matt excitedly told Tord. Tord looked in his hands to see a small stuffed unicorn.   
           "Did you win that by yourself?" Tord asked.   
           "Yeah! isn't it great? I named it after you Tord!" Matt said happily and ran up the stairs while Tom came out of the kitchen  
           "Okay so what was it you wanted to talk about?" Tom asked him.   
           "Follow me." Tord said leading Tom to his room.   
           "Okay so what is it?" Tom asked.   
           "I'm going to tell you this because I really trust you Tom so you can't tell anyone. But I'm going to ask a question first." Tord said.   
           "Shoot." Tom said.   
           "What exactly is the Red Army?" Tord asked.   
           "Well I believe it's a communist group aiming for world domination and they're actually making it. Bad group I hear." Tom said.   
           "Faen!" Tord said angrily.   
           "Okay so what is going on? You told me you had something to tell me." Tom said raising his eyebrow.   
           "I'm actually from the Red Army. I was left on their base and grew up there but after what you told me it just shows how much I don't know about them. My worlds falling apart man." Tord said plopping himself on the floor and looked at the ground. He didn't hear Tom say anything and when he looked up he just saw a shocked Tom. "Guess that makes me a bad guy." Tord mumble to himself.   
             "Okay Tord lets get this straight I'm not going to tell anyone because I believe you but if I'm ever at gunpoint again I won't hesitate." Tom said.   
             "Just remember I don't know anything about them I've been locked away my entire life." Tord said. He just couldn't believe he was living a lie. The people he had trusted all his life were actually evil? Tord's temper began to burn and he began to breath slowly but the more he breathed the more he felt betrayed and angry. He began to fume he got up off the ground and began to pace to try and calm down but it wasn't working and his temper began to burn faster. He was about to start yelling when he heard the doorbell. He heard a familiar voice say his name.   
             "Oh he's in his room right now I can go get him if you wa- hey we didn't invite you in! Well just wait here I'll go get him." Tord heard a knock on his door.   
             "Hey two men are here to see you." Matt said. Tord forgetting all his anger ran out of his room and pushed past Matt. Tom and Edd were staring at Paul and Patryk.   
             "Guys!" Tord yelled in norwegian and jumped into Patryk's arms and hugged him tight.   
             "Vel hei min modige soldat." (Well hello my brave soldier.)Paul said patting Tord on the head. Tord stepped back to see they were wearing civilian clothes and Paul didn't have a rifle on his back.   
             "Hva gjør du her? Jeg er ikke ment å komme tilbake for som fem år."(What are you doing here? I'm not supposed to come back for like five years.) Tord said.   
             "Vel, våre krefter løper lavt, og siden du er blitt gammel, må du kjempe nå." (Well our forces are running low and since you have become of age you are required to fight now.)Paul said.   
             "Hey Tord are you going to introduce us?" Tom asked.   
             "Oh yeah! This here is Paul and this here is Patryk. My guardians!" Tord said pointing to each of them turn.   
             "Wow you did tell us your guardians were gay!" Matt said jumping up to shake their hands. Paul just gave Patryk a confused look.   
             "Kan du oversette for oss." (Could you translate for us) Patryk asked.   
             "Han tror du er homofile for hverandre." (He thinks you two are gay for eachother.)Tord said face palming. Paul and Patryk looked at each other and began to laugh. It was a mix between amused laughter and nervous laughter as they knew it to be true) Tord turned back to his friends.   
             "I really had no idea they're where going to show up honest." Tord said and then remembered he was mad. He turned to Paul and grabbed the collar on his shirt. "Å forresten, da hadde du tenkt å fortelle meg hva den røde hæren handler om? Jeg hørte bare ikke for lenge siden at vi er onde kommunister, planlegger verdensherredømme!" (Oh by the way when were you planning to tell me about what the Red army is about? I just heard not to long ago that we're evil communists!planning world domination.) He yelled at them. Paul grabbed his hands and pulled Tord off of him.   
              "Alle som kjemper for det de tror på, betraktes som onde av de som motsetter seg sine synspunkter." (Everyone who fights for what they believe in is considered evil by those who oppose their views.)Paul said calmly. Patryk noticed the scars on Tord's arm and quickly grabbed his arm and pulled the sleeve back.   
             "Vent hva er dette? Armen din er dekket! Er din andre arm som den til?" (Wait what is this? Your arm is covered! Is your other arm like that to?) Patryk asked looking Tord up and down even Paul seemed concerned.   
            "Se, jeg forklarer senere." (Look I'll explain later.) Tord said pulling his sleeves back down.   
            "Hey Tord what are you guys talking about?" Edd asked.   
            "Hva sa han?"(What did he say?)Paul asked.   
            "Han spurte hva snakket om"(He asked what were talking about) Nothing Edd just some stuff about them not sending letters." Tord said.   
            "Du må oversette bedre."(You're going to have to translate better.) Paul said.   
            "Se, jeg prøver ok, jeg hav." (Look I'm trying okay I hav-) Tord was interrupted.   
            "Is your family staying long?" Tom asked.   
            "No I ju-" Tord was interrupted again.   
            "Hva sier de."(What are they saying?)Paul demanded.   
            "They're a-" Tord got interrupted again and was starting to fume again.   
            "Paul kom igjen, la gutten forklare vennene sine."(Paul come on let the boy explain to his friends.)Patryk said putting a hand on Paul's shoulder.   
            "Vi må vite hva om disse guttene sier noe viktig?" (We have to know what if these boys are saying something important?)Paul said and they began to argue back and forth. Tom,Edd,and Matt began to back away from Tord. They had learned to pretty much predict a rage episode right before it happened and just stopped talking. Tord had his head in his hands it was like he was a rope in a game of tug of war. He had just about enough. He slammed his fist into the wall.   
            "Okay, slutte å tisse! Hodet til rommet mitt, og jeg skal se deg der inne, litt jeg må kjøle seg av før jeg mottar informasjon! Hører du meg?"(Alright quit your bitching! Head to my room and I'll see you in there in a bit I have to go cool off first before I receive any information! Do you hear me?)Tord yelled. Paul and Patryk started in disbelief. Normally Tord would have taken his anger out by punching the wall over and over again. The watched as he walked out the door and slammed it behind himself.   
              He jammed his hands in his pockets and walked in a straight line. He began to cool down but as if the day just couldn't get any worse he ran into Ethan. "Hey Turd! Thanks for making it hard to get into another high school you ruined my life! My parents kicked me out because of you." He said.   
              "No you did that to yourself. Now get out of my way." Tord said and tried to keep walking but Ethan moved in his way.   
              "Whoa not so fast now I'm not done with you." Ethan said and grabbed Tord's arm.   
              "You really don't want to do this Ethan we aren't in school right now and I am much stronger than you think." Tord said.   
              "Well look at you finally speaking english in your fancy accent." Ethan said then swung at Tord catching him in the arm it didn't hurt as much as Tord thought it would. "Oh now I get it that was all just talk." Ethan said and caught Tord in the jaw knocking Tord back a little. "Well bitch it's your lucky day for an ass beating." Ethan said punching Tord in the gut. At this point people had started to film which was exactly what Tord was waiting for, witnesses.   
              Ethan smiled and swung again Tord dogged him with ease and kicked Ethan in the back swiftly knocking him forward Ethan turned around and ran at Tord again dogged him and grabbed Ethan's arm and with his other hand stuck outward where Ethan's elbow was and broke his arm at the joint. Ethan fell to his knees in pain but made another attempt to attack Tord which he blocked and swiftly kicked Ethan in the face breaking his nose. Ethan blacked out and Tord walked up to a woman who was recording.   
            "Did you get it all?" Tord asked her.   
            "Yeah." She said fearfully.   
            "Show me." He said. She showed him the video it started when Ethan had punched him in the jaw.   
            "Can I send it to myself? It's evidence he attacked he first." Tord asked her. She nodded and he sent the video to Tom because he didn't have his own phone. Tord was feeling pretty calm after beating Ethan down and began the walked home. When he got there Tom ran out to see him.   
            "Are you insane?" Tom asked pulling out his phone.   
            "I was just walking along when he attacked me I was just defending myself." Tord shrugged.   
            "Where did you learn to fight like that?" Tom asked.   
            "Training. I was taught by Patryk remember?" Tord said remembering they were waiting in his room.   
            "Oh you mean from the army? Yeah they're in your room still." Tom said narrowing his eyes.   
            "Tom? Can you stop that please? You're my best friend I would never want to hurt you. So please just forget where I'm from it's not differnt than it was back then why change now? It's not like knowing makes a difference. Paul and Patryk are great people so just try and remember this okay?" Tord said sadly.   
            "Yeah I know." Tom said looking at the ground. Tord patted him on the back and headed to his room.   
            "Okay what do you guys want I know you didn't just show up to visit the base would never allow that." Tord said closing the door behind himself.   
            "Vel, du gjetter rett og vi kan ikke bli lenge, men i løpet av ferien kalder de nyttår du kommer hjem og du må begynne å kjempe."(Well you guess right and we can't stay long but during the holiday they call New Years you're coming back home and you're going to have to start fighting.)Paul said.   
            "Jeg tror fortsatt at du skal kunne bo, men den store sjefen er enig i at du må komme tilbake, du er viktigere enn du tror." (I still think you should be able to stay but the big boss agrees you need to come back you're more important than you think) Patryk said.   
            "Vi savnet deg! Du vet at du er veldig viktig for oss. Vi visste ikke hva vi skulle gjøre med oss selv mens du var borte." (We missed you! You know you're really important to us. We didn't know what to do with ourselves while you were gone.)Paul said.   
             "Så betyr det at jeg må forlate vennene mine bak?" (So does that means I have to leave my friends behind) Tord asked ignoring what Paul just said and his heart pounding.   
            "Ja dessverre, og for å sørge for at de ikke husker noe av dette, som kan bringe hele oppdraget i fare, må du omskrive minnene til vennene dine eller mer nøyaktig slette deg fra deres tanker alt sammen. Vi har allerede gjort det til lærerne dine." (Yeah unfortunately and to make sure they don't remember any of this, which could endanger this entire mission, you're going to have to rewrite the memories of your friends or more accurately erase you from their thoughts all together. We have already done it to your teachers) Paul told him.   
              "Jeg skjønner. Vel, i det tilfellet tror jeg du skal komme deg ut." (I see. Well in that case I think you should get out.)Tord said pointing at the door.   
              "Hva?" (What?) The both asked.   
              "Kom deg ut."(Get.Out.)Tord repeated.   
              "Vent hvorfor? Vi har fortsatt tid til-."(Wait why? We still have time to-)Patryk was saying when Tord interrupted.   
              "Jeg ønsker ikke å huske dette før jeg må forlate jeg vil slette sine minner snart nok."(I don't want to have to remember this till I have to leave I'll erase their memories soon enough.)Tord said angrily. "Now get out." He added in English this time. Patryk looked like he was going to protest but Paul grabbed his shoulder and nodded to Him and they left. Tord threw himself on his bed. "I'm going to be friendless again." Tord thought to himself. He heard foot steps outside his door.    
                "Hey Tord are you going to put your gifts under the tree?" Edd asked knocking on his door.   
                "Yeah I'll be out in a minute." Tord said. He heard Edd's footsteps disappear and decided he might as well enjoy the rest of his time and went to put his presents under the tree. He grabbed everything and brought it into the living room. He placed them under the tree but grabbed a weirdly wrapped one and walked up to Tom who glared at everyone who passed by him.   
                "Here." Tord said giving it to him.   
                "It's not Christmas yet it wouldn't be proper if I opened it now." Tom said looking away from Tord.   
                "It's not a Christmas gift it's a whatever gift." Tord said pushing it into Tom's hands.   
                "Really? Well no one has ever tried that before." Tom said and began to unwrap it. Tom held up a bottle of Smirnoff.   
                "Happy whatever!" Tord said.   
                "You know I can't drink yet right? How did you even get this?" Tom said even though he was smiling. "We'll save it till then and I never reveal my secrets." Tord said smirking and sitting down on the couch.   
               "Tom! You can't drink yet what are you doing with that!" Edd demanded.   
               "Cool your jets I'm saving it for my twenty first birthday I promise." Tom said looking longingly at the bottle.   
               "Well okay but if I find that even slightly empty I will be searching your room and throwing out anything that looks remotely suspicious." Edd said and returned to the kitchen.   
               "Ooooooh! I can't wait till you open my gifts!" Matt said happily jumping up and down on the couch.   
               "Me neither buddy." Tord said watching Tom sneak to his room.   
               "Well is everyone ready for attack of the Insane zombie pirates from hell?" Edd asked them holding a bowl of popcorn. Tom came running out of his room and threw himself on the couch.   
               "I'm definitely ready!" Tom said pushing himself up into a sitting position.   
               "Let's watch a movie!" Edd said. Tord smiled and turned towards to the screen for a fun Christmas Eve but the fact he had to leave this behind ate away at his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter I know took me a while to proofread but I brought it to you on a Friday at 11:20pm technically it's still Friday and I didn't break my upload schedule yay me! Hope ya'll enjoyed Like I said the end is nearing but don't worry we still have the second,third,and fourth book to go possibly a fifth. Keep reading my fellow Eddheads never forget Eddsworld!!!!  
>  -Tord StarSun ❤️


	21. Edd. Christmas heart break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET THE GAY BEGIN!  
>  -Tord StarSun❤️

                 "What do you mean you can't come? We've been together for over two months and you haven't hung out at all this month!" Edd yelled at his phone. "Okay okay I'm sorry I yelled it's just that I want to share this special day together." Edd said sadly. "Okay I see. I understand. I love you to." Edd said hanging up and tossing his phone on his bed.   
                  He had gotten together with Elinor despite Matt's better judgement and Edd was starting to think Matt was right. "I can't think that way! I trust her." He walked out into the living room where Matt was happily looking at himself in his new mirror. Tord was passed out in a pile of wrapping paper covered in the new blanket he received. Tom was busy playing the new game Edd bought him. "Hey my girlfriend isn't going to be able to show up for Christmas dinner so there's more for us at least." Edd told them sadly as he watched Tord turn over and mumble something similar to "nei takk ... Jeg vil ikke skyte ham ... " in his sleep. Tom paused his game and turned around.   
             "What's with that girl of yours? She never shows up we've never met her and she always blows you off. I'm starting to not like her." Tom said raising an eyebrow.  
             "She's just busy and can't do anything today that's all. She says she's coming over for New Years though." Edd said.   
             "Yeah and let's watch her cancel again." Tom said turning back to his game.   
             "Tom don't be so rude! She'll come I know she will. Edd said.   
             "She'll show up this time she promised." He added.   
             "Edd I'm just going to give you some advice and tell you to not get your hopes up with this girl. She seems unreliable."Tom said resuming his game.   
             "Hey Edd? Is she that Elinor girl? I told you she wasn't going to be good news. I really think you should drop her she doesn't seem very faithful." Matt said. Edd was getting angry that no one had any faith in her   
             "What do you know? You're and idiot that talks to a mirror!" Edd yelled angrily and ran into the kitchen not seeing Matt's hurt face.   
             "Edd?" Matt whimpered. Edd picked up one of the cookies he baked and began to eat it. He began to think back to his old house when he lived with his mom and the little lessons she taught him.   
             "You're not worthless honey! You're special in your own way you just have to find how... If they forget about you they were never your friends... If you say something mean when you're angry you need to apologize as soon as you can... If you work hard you can achieve whatever you want... You'll find friends one day I promise and when you do you grab hold of them and keep them close and if they do the same to you no matter how many fights you get in and no matter how much they mess up they will always come back it might not be easy to forgive them right away but you will if you truly love them." Thinking back on these lessons made Edd realize something. These were those friends and if he lost them now he'd never find them again. He face palmed remembering what he said to Matt.   
              He walked out of the kitchen to see Matt on the verge of tears. "Hey Matt I'm really sorry for what I said earlier I didn't mean it. I was just upset with Eli. You really are just special in your own way." Edd said sheepishly.   
             "You mean it?" Matt asked.   
             "Yeah I mean it Matt you're definitely not an idiot." Edd said.   
             "Yay!" Matt yelled and hugged Edd when something popped up in his mind he had forgotten one Christmas dish it was his favorite and he would not go without it.   
             "Oh I just realized we don't have mashed potatoes!" Edd said.   
             "Uhhh...okay you we can have Christmas dinner without potatoes it's not a big deal." Tom said.   
             "No! I'm making this our best Christmas we have two people here who have never had Christmas dinner and I will not stand for no potatoes." Edd said raising his fist in the air.   
            "Well I'm staying here if you're going to go on an epic quest for potatoes." Tom said focused on his game.   
            "Matt will you drive me down to supermart? I'll buy candy canes." Edd said.   
            "Yeah!" Matt said jumping up from his spot and grabbing the keys.   
            "We'll be back in ten." Edd said and closed the door behind him. Matt hopped into the driver's seat and started the engine. Edd looked at Matt thought about how he had to drive them everywhere "Hey Matt?" Edd asked a little embarrassed.   
           "Yeah?" He asked. "Do you think you could teach me how to drive?" Edd asked. Matt smiled at him.   
           "Of course. The wonderful Matt here for all your driving needs." Matt said and drove off. While at the store they looked everywhere and couldn't find any potatoes so they went and found a pack of powdered potatoes which they could make by dumping it in boiling water and mixing it up and it makes potatoes. Which Matt said was like mad science.   
            "Wait what about my candy cane?" Matt asked at the check out.   
            "Oh yeah." Edd said remembering and went to grab some. Running through the store Edd spotted Elinor. He wanted to say hi and made a mad dash towards her and noticed she was talking to another guy. "Probably just friends." He thought and called out her name.   
           When he saw her kiss the other guy. He walked up to her slowly his heart beating fast. "Elinor?" He asked angrily. She looked in Edd's direction and jumped. "So...so this is what you were up to...all the times you cancelled on me." Edd asked angrily. He felt his heart shatter and he felt so betrayed and disappointed she was his first girlfriend and he just didn't understand what was going on. "Are you cheating on me?" He asked her.   
           "Oh please calm down. I can date both of you." She said hugging the other boy who looked just as upset as Edd.        
           "Who's this?" He demanded. "Oh he's just the other guy. See I need one guy with brains one guy with a hot bod and one guy who has power." She told him.   
           "Three guys?You know what? Forget it!" Edd said and turned around and walked back to the check out.   
           "Wait Edd come on it's not that bad." Elinor said running after him and tried to grab his hand. He pulled away and turned to face her.   
            "I trusted you Elinor and you just threw it back in my face. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you.  All I have to say is goodbye and hope you're happier with him." Edd said and walked away.. "If someone tries to apologize for the unforgivable don't be afraid to not forgive but never forget. If you forget you don't learn." Edd remembered his mother saying. He threw the candy canes in the basket.   
            "Edd are you okay? You don't look happy." Matt asked.   
             "You were right Matt but I just didn't want to listen so I rush into a relationship before getting to know her and I got burned." Edd said bagging their items.   
             "I did try to warn you but we can't think about that now I'm taking you home and you're going to make those potatoes and you're going to forget you ever dated that two timer." Matt said walking back to the car followed by Edd.   
             "Two timer?" Edd asked.   
             "It's a term I heard for those who date more than one person at a time." Matt said staring ahead angrily.   
             "Matt I'm actually not surprised. I guess somewhere deep down it was going to end up like this but I ignored it and I ignored you. I'm so stupid!" Edd said angrily tossing the bags into the back.   
             "Don't say that of course you're not stupid. If anyone here is stupid it's me." Matt said.   
             "No you're and it's not like this is the first time I've been forgotten or betrayed like this." Edd said resting his head on his hand tiredly.   
            "Wait really? I though Elinor would your first betrayal. Your such a smart and great guy." Matt said surprised.   
            "Nope. But she's definitely the last girlfriend I'll have in for a while. Maybe even forever." Edd said resting his head on the window.   
            "You can't be like that! I mean don't you want to grow up and love someone so much that you would sacrifice yourself for them?" Matt asked.   
            "Yeah but I'm not interested in doing anything like that right now I think I'll wait till I find someone really special to me and know I can trust." Edd said. "This is why you're a great best friend you know that right Matt?" Edd asked.  
            "Yeah and we have great friends at home who would say the same things to you so don't be worried about the bad things that have happened just focus on all the good." Matt said and started the silent drive home.   
            "Hey guys!" Tom said still playing his game with Tord who was awake and playing it with him.   
            "Hey." Edd said walking to the kitchen to prepare the potatoes. He heard Matt whispering in the living room. He heard a controller hit the living room floor and Tom ran into the kitchen.   
           "Are you serious? She doubled timed you? Dude I'm so sorry man." Tom said like he was upset at himself for being right.   
             "It's okay. I was just the average dude that people treat like the friend. Not a friend or best friend I'm the friend. Just the average dude that if you forget to invite somewhere it's no big deal. But hey I've got you amazing guys now don't I? So I'm not complaining anymore." Edd said grabbing a Cola from the fridge. Tord walked in the kitchen and saw that Edd was down.   
           "Edd needs a hug. Matt get in here." Tord yelled. Matt happily bounced into the kitchen and hugged Edd as tight as he could.   
          "Is that satisfactory? Do you feel better?" Matt asked.   
          "Yeah I guess thanks Matt." Edd said smiling and returned to the potatoes. When it was ready he called everyone in for dinner.   
          "I still don't like Christmas." Tom said with his arms crossed.   
          "Haha classic stubborn Tom!" Tord said laughing at Tom's cross face.   
          "Oh and we got candy canes! Tord have you ever had one?" Matt asked Tord. Tord swallowed the mouthful of cookie he had.   
          "No what's a candy cane?" Tord asked. "Only one of the best holiday treats ever!" Matt said grabbing one and giving it to Tord.   
         "It looks lethal how are you supposed to eat this?" Tord asked.   
         "Simple it's a hard candy so you just put it in your mouth like so and just suck on it till it breaks down." Matt said demonstrating it. Tord did so.   
         "This is a very strong flavor." Tord said coughing a little bit.   
         "I know it's great right?" Matt asked.   
         "Sure." Tord said. Edd then brought the other foods that Matt had cooked the other day.   
         "Everyone thank Matt for cooking this because other than his ELA skills he is an amazing cook!" Edd told them.      
           That dinner was full of laughter and jokes. They had so much fun that even Tom was smiling. "By the way Tord I never did ask what did your guardians want?" Edd asked. He was very curious because it seemed like he had gotten mad at them considering how fast he sent them away. Tord spat out his drink in surprise.   
          "Why...why would you want know?" Tord said nervously.   
          "If you don't want to tell us that's fine I was just curious but I almost forgot to tell you that you have an extra shift with Matt at the craft store tomorrow." Edd said. He was very suspicious of Tord lately especially after his Red army "joke" even though Edd knew he was serious.   
          "Well that's good I need to work. I've been feeling to lazy lately." Tord told them helping himself to the potatoes. When dinner was done Edd turned to them.   
           "What do you think Tord? Is Christmas great or what?" Edd asked.   
           "Well it's very fun to share between friends I wish we could do this more often." Tord said smiling at them.   
           "I still hate it." Tom said leaning back in his chair.   
           "You really are Stubborn aren't you." Matt said looking at him.   
           "Yeah and your point is?" Tom asked.   
           "What ever what do you guys want to do now?" Matt asked them.   
           "Well my new game can support four people why don't we all play it?" Tom said.   
           "I'm up for playing more of it." Tord said. "Alright I'll play." Edd yelled and hopped out of his seat.   
           "I call first player!" Tord yelled.   
           "No way I am number one!" Matt said running to grab the remote. After the sun set and after everyone had gone to bed Edd crept to the back door and walked out into the night sipping a cola. He looked up at the stars. "Well I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in awhile mom but I've been busy. Have you been watching me grow up? I haven't had the chance to say thank you for all those little lessons you taught me and I've been thinking a lot about you lately. What's it like where your at? Can you hear me? Will I ever see you again?I hope you're happy." Edd said talking at the sky. Edd smiled to himself and drained the last of his cola. "Hehe I wonder if her other boyfriend broke up with her too." He thought thinking of Eli for a moment but then thought back to how lucky he was to just have the people he did have and fell into a deep sleep.


	22. Matt. ttaM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dumb ass got grounded. Oops!  
>  -Tord StarSun ❤️

Matt was busy cooking again for New Year's Day. He had noticed that the closer they got to New Years the sadder and further Tord got from them. He looked back to just a few days ago when he made the mistake of asking if anything was wrong.   
"No nothing's wrong quit sticking your nose where it doesn't belong and you won't get hurt." Tord had told him. Matt every day since had taken every opportunity to be "cute" and hug Tord. Matt wondered what he meant by "getting hurt" but Matt was too busy worried about Tord's happiness. Matt had pretty much finished cooking everything for New Years and was just waiting for the chicken to finish cooking. Matt made a decision that he rarely made these days but this seemed to be a special case. He picked up his new mirror that he got for Christmas and snuck up the stairs to be alone. He tapped the mirror three times and said. "Ttam?" The inside of the mirror looked like it liquified and morphed back into his face.   
"Well it's been a long time since we spoke face to face." Ttam said.   
"Yeah I know I just don't like talking to you around people even talking to you alone right now is dangerous." Matt said looking away.   
"NO! I mean...don't look away it's been so long." Ttam said hastily.   
"Look I'm only here for a favor." Matt said to his mirror.   
"Let me guess that friend of yours is acting suspiciously. You want to know." Ttam said crossing his arms.   
"Yeah I do but I need you to be me for a bit. You remember when we were kids?" Matt asked the mirror.   
"Why do you all the sudden want to risk this? You know what happens when I take over or leave. He's your friend anyway. Not like. Care about him right?" Ttam asked.  
"Yeah well you're me so you have to care about Tord even if it's a small bit." Matt said.   
"Well now that you said his name I do remember caring about him at one point but you didn't listen! Now look at what that got you! His arms are all cut up." Ttam said angrily.   
"How was I supposed to trust you! Especially after what you tried to get me to do to Edd! MULTIPLE TIMES!" Matt asked.   
"Okay look I won't stay away for too long this time but you'll need to lock yourself in your room and close all the windows." Ttam told him.   
"Alright I'm ready when you're ready." He said.   
"Ready." Matt said closing his eyes tight. A cold sensation washed over Matt as his brain went all fuzzy as if a part of him left. He looked back in the mirror to find Ttam was gone. Matt waited in the darkness of his room thinking up the possibilities.   
"He's doing something illegal. He's in big trouble. He's starting to lose to his evil side. He is hiding something big. Where just a few of the things that Matt thought of. He felt warmth wash over him and ran back to the mirror.   
"Found it out he's leaving and soon I couldn't find out when but you might want to keep an eye on him." Ttam said.   
"Wait tell me more!" Matt said.   
"How am I supposed to know more than you I'm a figment of your mind that you can't get rid of." Ttam said crossing his arms again and disappeared. Matt looked out the window and saw that night had fallen. Matt realized Tord was probably leaving tonight. Matt ran down stairs.   
"What's the hurry buddy?" Edd asked as Matt flew down the stairs.   
"Don't have time will talk later!" Matt yelled. He ran into Tord's room and saw him sitting at his desk. Matt turned Tord around and grabbed his shoulders "You can't leave us you're a part of my family and I won't let you go!" Matt yelled not knowing what he was talking about.   
"Matt are you okay you don't look so good. You're as pale as a ghost." Tord said and grabbed Matt's arms. But Matt was too frantic to do anything but hold on with on all his strength. "Matt come on you're hurting my shoulders." Tord said trying to push Matt off of him but Matt gripped harder that his knuckles turned white. He didn't even know what he was trying to do anymore. Matt was breathing heavily and was sweating up a storm.   
"Matt I'm not going anywhere what's your problem?" Tord said. All Matt could remember to do was hold on to whatever it was he was holding as he looked through Tord. Tord stood up slowly and tried to lead Matt to his room but Matt wasn't budging. "Okay Matt it's obvious you need to rest." Tord said and tried pulling Matt off him. "Guys! I think something is seriously wrong with Matt!" Tord called out for the others. Tom and Edd came running into his room.   
"What's going on?" Tom asked running over and putting a hand on Matt.   
"I don't know he came into my room panicle and grabbed me and now he won't let go or even answer me." Tord said. "You can't let him go or everything will fall apart." Matts inner voices yelled making him hold fast to Tord he sank to the ground. "Matt have you lost what's left of your mind?" Tom asked.   
"I won't let go of you no matter what!" Matt yelled in his mind.   
"Tom we're going to have to pry them apart." Edd said grabbing Matt.   
"Don't let anyone take him away! Not when you finally found people who understand." They yelled out again.   
"Pull!" Edd said yanking Matt away from Tord and Tom yanking Tord away from Matt. Matt realized whatever it was he was trying to keep with him was not there anymore. Matt looked around and saw Tom helping Tord up.   
"I'm...I'm so sorry." Matt said looking down at Edd's hands holding him back. "It's just the voice was so loud this time. They made me do it." Matt said and began to tear up feeling like a lost child. Edd set Matt on the ground and Matt wrapped his arms around himself. Tord walked over to Matt and sat on the ground in front of him.   
"Was it the friend you told me about in your childhood?" Tord asked. Matt nodded hating himself for trusting the voice. He can't believe he thought Tord would leave them. "What is his name?" Tord asked.   
"He calls himself Ttam." Matt sniffed the steady stream of tears not stopping.   
"What did he tell you?" Edd asked.   
"He told me that Tord was going to leave us and that everything would fall apart." Matt said and covered his eyes with his hands.   
"Okay and you believed the voice why?" Tord asked.   
"I...I don't know." Matt said he really was lost though this wasn't the first time he did anything rash because of this voice.   
"Um Hey Matt did you ever get taken to the doctor because of this voice?" Tom asked butting in.   
"Yeah why?" Matt asked confused he remembered going once. They told him he had mild schizophrenia. This was a secret he kept to himself.   
"Did they diagnose you with anything?" Tom asked.   
"Yeah..." Matt said looking up from his hands.   
"What was it called?" Tom asked.   
"I prefer to keep it to myself." Matt said rubbing his arm.   
"Well I can respect that. I remember when I was little I was diagnosed for Anxiety. Just know you're not alone in the messed up brain department.   
"Okay." Matt said but kept one important factor. Whenever his friend says things like that he was never wrong and he knew that Tord was going to try and leave them and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He sadly watched Tord leave the room before following. "Don't leave..." Matt mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :P


	23. Tord. Leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last  
>  -Tord StarSun❤️

Tord got up in the middle of the night to get a head start on erasing memories and removing any traces of himself. He began by taking anything he wouldn't need and placing them in the rooms of his friends making them seem like they were theirs. When Tord hit another mental block. He had planned to leave his stuffed bear with Matt but he just couldn't bare it and shoved it in his bag. He then walked over to his closet and opened the suitcase and pulled out the memory eraser gun. He entered his name and walked up to Matt's room.   
"I'm so sorry my friend who always tried to cheer me up and gave me such a fun time here. One who seemed flawless on the outside was actually battling his mind everyday. I hope to cross paths again." He said with a heavy heart and shot Matt in his sleep making him forget everything about him. He walked to Edd's room.   
"I am sorry to do this to you. You made me feel wanted and at home. You didn't treat me like a monster when I got angry and forgave me when I was at my worst. Even when I proved I could be dangerous trusted me despite all of his trust issues. I hope to cross paths again." He said and his eyes began to feel his eyes grow wet as he erased the memories from his second friend. Then finally it came time to erase the memories of Tom.   
"I'm so sorry...to you who was my best friend even when we fought you stuck with me and helped me speak...you didn't treat me like a monster after I attacked you...and I know you're going to have to forget...but please if I ever come back...please...remember. Farewell." Tord said crying and aimed the gun at Tom he looked away and pulled the trigger. He went back to his room grabbed his suitcase and locked the door. He tossed the keys back into the bowl and walked out of the door. Something began to fester within him as he sat on the sidewalk for Paul and Patryk to come and pick him up. He began to feel cold towards the world. He didn't know what exactly was going on but it scared him a little till the feeling took over his whole body. He smiled to himself it felt weird but also familiar. Like something he had long lost.  
It took around ten minutes of waiting when he heard Paul call out to him in norwegian. He traveled across the dark road with only the street lamps left lighting his path. He opened the car door and got in. "Har du fullstendig slettet deg fra deres minner?(Did you completely erase yourself from their memories?)Patryk asked handing Tord one of the red armies coats.   
"Ja. Men det er fortsatt en person som husker."(Yes. But there is still one more person who remembers.) Tord said putting the coat on on and stared at his hands the feeling wisparingin his ear to find someone.   
"Hvor finner vi denne personen?"(Where can we find this person?)Paul asked.   
"Bare fortsett å kjøre rett, du kommer snart over ham."(Just keep driving straight you'll come upon him soon.) Tord said not looking up from his hands. Paul started the engine and drove forward. Tord pulled his pistol out of his pocket and turned the safety off with a click. It oddly sounded good to hear. He hid it in his pocket when he spotted him right outside the library. It was Ethan asleep covered with a newspaper.   
"Der er han." (There he is.) Tord said pointing at the sleeping pile and Paul stopped the car. Tord got out and nudged the pile with his foot. Everything about him felt cold and distant . Ethan woke up and mumbled something. Tord reached down grabbed Ethan by the neck and pinned him up against the wall by his neck. Ethan gave him a fearful look as he struggled to breath.   
"Tord Hva gjør du?" (Tord what are you doing?) Patryk asked from the car.   
"Do you remember when I was put in this position? I suffered for my friends because I wanted them to have a good high school career and life but of course I was sacrificing my own for them. I really do care a lot about them and what they thought of me but now I don't have to worry about what they think and I no longer care about reputation. Of course you think I'm the bad guy here breaking your arm and nose. I think we all know who the bad guy is but I'm not here to be philosophical here I'm here to ensure their safety and to put you out of your misery." Tord said pulling his gun out of his pocket and pointed it at Ethan's heart.   
"Tord Nei!"(Tord no!) Paul yelled jumping out of the car and running at Tord.   
"Hope to see you in hell!" Tord yelled and pulled the trigger and with a loud bang ending Ethan's life. A warm substance splashed all over Tord. He looked down and his eyes widened as his heart slowly started to pound as he realized what he had done. Paul snatched the gun out of Tord's hand and slapped him in the back of the head.   
"Hva tenker du på!" (What are you thinking!) Paul demanded angrily.   
"I...I'm not sure." Tord stuttered as he started to shake.   
"Hva skal vi gjøre? Du skulle slette hans minner ikke ham!" (What are we going to do? You were supposed to erase his memories not him!) Patryk yelled looking at Ethan's body.   
"I just want to make sure they are safe while I am gone." Tord said sinking to his knees a mix of emotions coming at him in waves.   
"Vel, vi forlater nå landet, så la oss gå." (Well we better leave the country now so let's go.) Paul said putting a hand on Tord's shoulder.   
"Kom igjen, la oss gå Tord. Du vet at dette må rapporteres til den store sjefen."(Come on let's go Tord. You do know this will have to be reported to the big boss.)Patryk said holding his head in his hand. Paul grabbed Tord and basically dragged him into the car.   
"Hva tenkte du bare gjorde i utgangspunktet det mer presserende og farlig at vi kommer ut av kontroren nå. Å drepe en gutt utenfor et bibliotek? Jeg vet ikke hva han gjorde med deg, men det betyr ikke at du bare kan drepe ham!" (What were you thinking you just basically made it more urgent and dangerous that we get out of the contry now. To kill a boy outside a library? I don't know what he did to you but that doesn't mean you can just kill him!)Paul said negating to rant angrily. Patryk stopped him for a moment and looked back at Tord.   
"Er du ok, Tord? Jeg mener siden du bare drepte en mann." (Are you okay Tord? I mean since you just killed a man.)He asked. Tord was still in shock at what he did staring at his now forever bloody hands. Patryk sighed.   
"Kan du i det minste fortelle meg hvorfor du gjorde det?"(Can you at least tell me why you did it?) He asked. Tord looked at the scars on his arms.   
"Disse ... dette er grunnen til. Jeg vil gjøre det til alle som prøver å skade dem." (These...these are why. I will do that to anyone who tries to hurt them.) Tord said.   
"Vent et sekund kom de fra den gutten?" (Wait a second did those come from that boy?) Patryk asked angrily.   
"Ja, og for å sikre at vennene mine ikke måtte ende opp som meg, endte jeg med ham."(Yeah and to make sure my friends didn't have to end up like me I ended him.) Tord said. There was something that still felt very wrong about what had happened.   
"What happened to me?" Tord asked himself. He had a moment where he only felt one thing and what ever it was it caused Tord to kill. "I'm a murderer. I just killed a man." Tord told them in disbelief he began to hyperventilate. "Killed somebody you took a human life!" He screamed at himself. "Yes, yes I did." Another part of him said. "I am a monster!" He yelled again. "Yes yes I am." The other part spoke up. He seemed to have a war with himself in the backseat. He grabbed the back of Paul's chair as he stared wide eyed at the floor. "What am I thinking! What is happening to me?" He asked himself. Something was wrong but he didn't know what. He decided to take a step back at think over what he had done. "I packed up all my stuff. I had to erase myself from my friend's lives. I felt something cold and evil. I was driven down town. I shot and killed Ethan. I am currently thinking about this." He began to calm down and while he did Paul pulled up at the runway where the small military plane sat waiting for them.   
Tord when was about to board the plane he turned around and looked at the world behind himself. "There's so many things I wish to say before I leave but the main one is sorry. A promise to never do it again and try everything in your power to fix it and if there was another person here they should have said it is okay." Tord told the world he was leaving behind.   
"Tord skynder seg og kommer i flyet, vi har bare et par timer med mørke igjen."(Tord hurry up and get in the plane we only have a few hours of darkness left.) Patryk told him. Tord realized he had no choice but to go with them. He had already erased from the minds of everyone who knew him and if he stayed he'd be imprisoned for all the hate he had poured out into that bullet. Tord drug himself inside the plane and sat down in one of the seats.   
"I'm going to be killing more people though. I am a soldier! I am trained to kill! I will not pretend otherwise!" Tord thought to himself when he spotted the small patch of blue in his bag. "At least let me keep some part of that me." Tord thought sadly as the plane began to take off. He took out a photo of him and his friends to look at as Tord began his long journey him.


	24. Tom. I keep turning to nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp this is the end....  
>  -Tord StarSun

Tom woke up that morning feeling a little nauseated put that wasn't to uncommon to him seeing as he had woken up like that before especially after long nights spent drinking. He drug himself out of his room to meet his two friends for breakfast the smell of bacon lingering in the house. "Hey guys what's for breakfast?" Tom asked them.   
"Well I tried making bacon and eggs but I feel a bit sick so I don't think I'll be able to eat them but you feel free to eat them." Edd said.   
"Why don't you just give them to Matt I'm feeling sick too." Tom said and unconsciously looked to his right for someone to say something at at least make eye contact with him.   
"Well he's busy feeling sick all over the toilet." Edd said grabbing a cola.   
"Does anything feel off today?" Tom asked him.   
"Now that you mentioned it the house does feel a bit more empty than it usually does." Edd said opening the can.   
"Well I'm sure it's just nothing right..." Tom said turning to the right again to talk to.   
"Well I think we'll be okay Matt said he had someone to hug but he didn't remember who." Edd said tossing the now empty cola can in the trash.   
"Yeah I don't know why but I keep looking right for someone who I thought would always be there." Tom said rubbing his chin.   
"Well I'm going to make sure Matt is okay he seems really upset after that weird episode last night. What was he freaked out about again?" Edd asked leaving the kitchen.   
"Don't look at me. Like I would remember what he was upset about I just remember us asking him about a voice in his head." Tom said leaving the kitchen.   
"Well school starts again tomorrow what are you going to make of the rest of your break?" Edd asked.   
"I don't know I think I was going to take whoever this person was to this place I found not to long ago." Tom said and again expectantly looked right.   
"Why do I keep doing that there's no one there for me all I have is Edd and Matt!" He asked himself angrily.   
"Well whatever we choose to do today can we not leave the house? I really don't want to leave today." Edd said banging the back of his head lightly on the wall.   
"Is this still about Elinor?" Tom asked.   
"Yeah I don't want to run into her in public right now." Edd said walking over to the couch.   
"Okay I distinctly remember getting this couch to fit four people." Tom said looking at the news to find that a teen had been shot and killed in front of the local library.   
"Weird me too. Well I guess room for guests." Edd said shrugging.   
"By the way when are we going to fill that empty room? It's been empty all year." Tom asked.   
"Well I guess we have to wait to see if anyone wants it. I'll put up an ad at the school and then see if anyone is willing to rent it." Edd said pushing himself off the couch.   
"How is Matt doing?" Tom asked.   
"Well he's been constantly throwing up for five minutes now? I think he'll be fine though." Edd said as he returned to the kitchen.   
The rest of the day went as Tom would have expected as he did nothing all day trying his best to remember who this someone was. When it came time for school everything felt exactly like it did at the house. The desk next to him in home room was empty. Was it always like that. He sat down at lunch the seat to the right of him empty. He waited in the hall for seventh period to start but kept looking to his right. When he got home he did his homework and got into bed. His room was freezing for some reason.   
"EDD DID YOU MESS WITH THE AIR CONDITIONING AGAIN!" Tom yelled from his room.   
"NO!" Edd yelled back. Tom got up to look for the blue hoodie he always had. He looked in his closet under his desk when he spotted it under his bed. He grabbed it and put it on and jammed his cold fingers in the pockets. He felt something in his right pocket so he pulled it out it was a little crumpled but found it was from the day everyone went to the arcade together but something was off.   
"Who's that guy with the horns for hair." Tom looked at the stranger that was with them in the picture. He was a little short for a male at his age had brown hair and all up and down his two arms were bandages. "Hey Edd and Matt! You should come and see this." Tom said holding the pictures. Edd and Matt walked into his room a second later. "Look at this." Tom said handing the pictures to Edd while Matt looked over his shoulder.   
"Wow who is that guy? I swear I've seen him before to." Edd said.   
"I found a thing like this in my bedroom the other day." Matt said.   
"Well whoever he was it doesn't seem like we are going to see him again." Edd said walking back to his own room.   
"Yeah but if you do ever see him let's say hi!" Matt said bounding up the stairs. Tom stared at the picture for a few more moments before tossing it in the drawer with the rest of his special items including a bottle of Smirnoff he had received during Christmas that year.   
"But who was it from?" Tom thought tiredly and slipped in bed thinking of this stranger. The word "sorry" and "farewell" echoing in his mind. "No there are only three of us...right?" Tom shook his head. "No it was just them he would have remembered"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEE YOU IN THE NEXT BOOK! Also how’s the book? Did you guys like it? Tell me in the comments please!  
>  -Tord StarSun❤️


	25. One last thing before we move on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some notes!

Thank you so much to those who have stuck with me in the beginning and read through my story till the end but it's not over yet! Now a little recap this was a base to set things so we can start building up more. I've already had the second book fully written and I'm in the process of writing the third one in which I start using first POV a lot more so with that I sign off my fellow Eddheads see you in the next book first chapter will be uploaded on 2/27/18. Once again thank you and good-bye! ****finished as of 2/27/18****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Tord StarSun 


End file.
